


In The Eye Of The Dragon

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, they're so cute it is borderline disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: Siv, former pleasure slave, and current wife of Viggo Grimborn, the two of them are almost completely inseparable. With her dark, shrouded past, Viggo feels the need to constantly guard and care for her, like she's a delicate flower that could wilt away at any given moment. Incapable of self defense, and never being on her own could be her downfall in this dangerous land of 'kill or be killed'. But why would she ever leave Viggo's side? And why would he ever leave her? Sometimes, the Gods have different plans in mind than those you make for yourselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you only really see the evil parts of Viggo and let's face it, he's one of the best characters that this franchise has ever offered. And it only seemed right that I show his good side, along with the bad, but it kind of blurs the line a little.  
> Anyway, enjoy!!

When she was a small child, Siv was always the weaker one among the children in her village. With a small build and not capable of self defense, she saw her shares of broken bones and large gashes. But as she grew older, her body began to form in the most elegant of ways. And that was a tool to her father. She was no longer his daughter, but now trade. And it was one trade in particular that set her life in motion; Owing the man a life debt, he pledged his eldest daughter to be his wife and servant for the remaining years of his life. Not knowing what this man was capable of, she agreed with little debate, knowing nothing more than to be bartered and sold her entire life.

Her father used her as trade, offering her 'special' services in exchange for dragon hide and weapons. She was her own father's trading whore, and it sickened her to her stomach whenever she thought of it. But to finally be rid of him was the best thing that could ever happen to her. 

Her name is Siv, which translates to “bride”. All she was known for was being someone else's prize to be won. But now the property of one of the most powerful men in the entire Archipelago, things seemed to be getting better.

Wife of Viggo Grimborn was a title to behold, even if no one outside of the Dragon Hunters had ever heard of her. But everyone in their 'tribe' so to speak, knew that she was never to be touched. When she came back to Viggo's tent one night with bruises on her arm, he was furious and broke the hands of the person who was responsible.

Viggo always told her that her beautiful white icy skin was a sight to behold and never tarnished by bruising or blood. Siv was always very grateful for that, making sure she was well taken care of and always kept clean. He always asked for her long, flowing blood red hair to be pulled back in a braid, but having her bangs down. He always looked for an excuse to brush her hair away from her bright blue eyes and stare at them for long periods of time.

Siv admired his elegant words and high intelligence for everything it was worth, never underestimating her husband when the occasion called for heavy thinking. But there wasn't just his smarts and brain to admire. He just happened to be, in her opinion, one of the most attractive men all across the oceans.

Not a large beard, but a hint of one on his face, three large claw mark scars running down his neck, muscular, but not ridiculously built. Clearly, he uses his wits to get out of a fight, not brute strength.

And although Viggo knew very well where she came from and what she has done in her past, he was not deterred by any of it. He never brought it up, and showed her affection at every opportunity, even in the presence of his men. His love was not a weakness, but a strength.

So when Siv was told that allies were to visit that night, she made herself the most presentable that she could. Having the body of a goddess, Viggo encouraged her to show off what Odin blessed her with, telling her that pride in her body was nothing to be ashamed of. With her well-endowed breasts and slender waist and well developed hips, Siv had clothed herself in a soft sheep wool sleeveless dress with a bluish gray coloring. On her back was a deep brown dragon hide cloak that Viggo insisted she wear to show her status as his wife. On her feet were simple leather sandals that strapped all the way up her calves and stopped just inches below her knees. Her hair was let down and a single braid wove around the crown of her head and draped down her back in a wave, along with the rest of her locks.

Viggo approved, of course. He approved of everything she wore. But Siv, was nervous.

Viggo took her hands in his and kissed her soft knuckles.

“Do not worry, my flower. If anyone sees what I see, there will be no problems,” He told her, putting his hand under her chin and it made her smile. She leaned up slightly to kiss his lips, which he returned with gratitude.

After their exchanges of affections, Viggo sat down at his desk and looked at his Maces and Talons board, holding the game piece of the Viking Chief in his hands.

“Why the board?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side to inspect what he was doing.

“A metaphor, darling.” Siv has been around this man long enough to know not to pester him further when he speaks simple words.

Siv stood next to his chair and under the large dragon skull that sat on the back of it. Under that, his collection of double bladed axes. Viggo certainly knew how to play up the fear factor when someone walked into his personal, for it looked like the abode of a madman, though this man was very sane and well-collected.

When Siv saw the tent flaps move with the presence of others, she tensed but kept a neutral face, holding her hands behind her back and keeping her back straight, though her nerves turned to solid ice.

In walked Viggo's brute of a brother, Ryker, the crazed chieftain that she has heard so much about, Dagur the Deranged, and his newfound family, sister Heather, jet black hair and wearing leather head to toe minus the spiked shoulder plates that matched with her dragon, a Razorwhip.

Viggo spoke, which put Siv's fear to rest. Her husband's voice had a way of soothing her.

“They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true, and the other... Is to refuse to believe what is. 'Maces and Talons'.” Viggo announced, standing up and still holding the game piece in his hands.

“I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted on being the honorable viking chief. I could never understand how he bested me time and time again,” Viggo chuckled as Dagur exchanged a look of uncertainty with his sister who simply stared back in confusion.

“For years, I assumed his skill transcended mine. I believed what wasn't true. But you see, in 'Maces and Talons,' as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear,” He tapped the game piece against the lantern that hung from the ceiling as it swung back and forth and Siv breathed in slowly.

“Black and white can become gray so easily. What one soul considers evil, another might consider righteous,” Viggo placed the viking chief game piece down and picked up the mace on the board.

“The honorable chief who fails to see this is found to be...” He hit the piece with the mace and knocked it over. “The fool.”

Siv looked from her husband to the other two that she hadn't met who were looking at her with curiosity, and it seemed the girl showed disdain in her features. Was she worried for her health?

Viggo stood and walked towards Ryker. “Welcome, brother!” He embraced him with a warm hug and then inspected his face for signs of exhaustion. “You must be weary. The dragon trade is exhausting business.” But almost breaking them out of a trance, one of Viggo's men had thrown another one at his feet, the man quivering and whining like a blubbering baby that had done something wrong. And in fact, he had done something wrong.

“Even more so when profits wane because inventory goes missing,” Viggo reached for the sword upon his back and Siv's breath hitched in her throat as she wondered what her husband would do. He's not like this, to draw a sword on one of his men for making a mistake.

“Viggo, I only borrowed the hide to exchange for food! It wasn't missing for more than a day!” The man said, holding up his hands before the sword was thrust at his throat, making Siv jump slightly.

Viggo placed the sword under his arm and lifted the man to his feet, staring him in the eye to make him fear for his life before removing the sword from his person and nodding at the other man to take him out of the tent, sparing his life.

“Oh, thank you Viggo! Thank you!” He said as he left. Heather glared at Viggo which made Siv irritated with the girl's obvious attitude.

“We're not animals,” Viggo sheathed his sword behind his back once more and spread his arms out to the guests. “Rest. Much to discuss tomorrow.” As he gestured for them all to leave, he put his hand on Heather's shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

“She can stay.” Dagur stopped, glaring at Viggo for longer than Siv believed to be necessary but left nonetheless. “Come. Walk with me.” Viggo asked her. Siv made a noise of protest making her husband turn around to look at her. She knit her eyebrows together and looked between him and Heather.

“I'll be back, darling.” Was all he told her before walking out of the tent, leaving Siv to worry all on her own. She wandered from his table to the table on the other side of the tent where there was a single loaf of bread and seared fish scales lying in a neat pile from their dinner before their arrival. With an absent mind, Siv picked up the bread, broke off a single piece, and chewed on it till it was nothing more than mush in her mouth and swallowed. Ever since she had been released from the grip of her father, she always ate when she felt uneasy or nervous. Not enough to fill her, but a bite here and there to quench the nerves flaring in the pit of her belly.

Minutes went by and Siv had sat herself down in Viggo's chair, the fur pelt on the arm rest giving her comfort for the time being while he was absent.

When he returned, Siv rose from her seat and stood at attention like a soldier waiting on orders.

“What was that about?” Siv said, glancing over his shoulder at the tent's entrance before Viggo narrowed his eyes and glared at the Maces and Talons board on his desk.

“We definitely have a traitor among us. And it is not Ryker. Or Dagur.”

“It's the girl?”

Viggo chuckled. “She believes that she is fooling me. But you must know very well-”

“No one fools you, love. I know.” Siv bowed her head down to the man as he placed his fingers under her chin and directed her lips to his, smoothing the last of her nerves away, making her almost purr like a very relaxed dragon would. As her hands slowly found their way to his neck, she traced his scars with the softness of her fingertips. Just as she always did when setting his mind at ease.

Breaking the kiss, Viggo smirked in that way when he wanted something from her. It was painfully obvious exactly what he wanted but Siv still played the innocent card well.

“I think it's time we retire to bed, don't you?” He said, making her blush.

“Oh?” She pretended. “But I'm not tired.”

“Neither am I.” Siv couldn't help the laugh as Viggo lifted her up into his arms almost effortlessly as he carried her to their shared bed that was covered in bear pelts and soft cotton materials that a high chieftain would rest in. Siv was always uncomfortable in a bed made of wood. So Viggo had dealt with many traders to give this woman exactly what she wanted. And what she wanted was soft, fluffy, and warm.

And Viggo delivered, oh Odin how he delivered exactly what she wanted all of the time, reading her like a book. Of course he would; someone with such an advanced intellect could easily read his wife's feelings and emotions.

After they had lain together as a husband and wife should, Siv walked about their room in the nude and opening a book that lay upon the table top nearest to their bed and sat back down, flipping through the pages and the many dragons that sit within the pages, studying them as best she could.

“What are we looking at tonight?” Viggo said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her through the candlelight and watching the flames glow dance across the features of her face. She narrowed her eyes before blinking at the page and softly spoke.

“Just the recent entry on the Whispering Death. How it eats its victims whole but regurgitates what it could not digest at the moment of consumption and stores it for later... And how we found dragon bones in the caverns as well,” Her face contorted with discomfort at the work they did. How they captured dragons. But then again, they were mindless beasts with no real loyalty but to themselves, right? Who cares what they do with the reptiles?

After reading on the disgusting techniques, she put the book down and blew out the candle, laying back down and turning to face Viggo, her fingers blankly tracing down his sternum and resting on the coarse skin of his chest, which also carried a scar of its own.

Siv never asked where it came from, not wanting to intrude on his past too much. She didn't know much about him except what he told her willingly without her pestering. Knowing all too well how it felt for someone to intrude on your personal life, she did not ask questions. But accepted him for the man he was now.

And with that, and the arm that slowly wrapped over her and the hand that was now tracing patterns against her spine, she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold for her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the late evening arrived, Viggo, Siv, and Heather boarded the ship that would lead them to the Flightmare's trail across the sea. The glowing algae is it's only food source so it must follow it in order to survive and keep its healthy glow. Siv has always been in charge with studying the dragons from within a cage or from a safe distance. Viggo didn't like risking her safety but with her vast knowledge of dragons, he couldn't waste a precious resource.

So here she was right beside him, holding her book that was full of dragon entries. Every so often, Viggo would ask her something and she would respond curtly without looking up from her book. But when the candle on the table blew out, she gave a huff of frustration and wandered away from the table and into the light of the moon to read again.

Viggo watched her and also kept his eyes on Heather to make sure she was doing as predicted. Whenever there was a plan set forward, he told Siv everything so she knew exactly where to be that was out of harm's way. Siv was no fighter, she couldn't even lift a mace over her head without falling over. So for the good of Viggo's heart, and her life, she was to stay out of battle and in a safe place, always.

Siv didn't mind-- she knew that she was not one for battle and embraced her life in the shadows and among the safety of others. The crew may call her useless and weak, but she didn't care. She was Viggo's wife, his opinion mattered, no one else's.

Siv was broken out of the trance by Heather's voice. “I can't see the algae trail, but we must be getting close,” She said, looking out of steel window in the ship.

“Oh, we are Heather. In fact, we're almost there. Exciting, isn't it?” Viggo said, making Heather nod and smile.

A moment of silence passed before Viggo spoke again. “Siv, darling,” He interrupted her reading and she closed the book, looking at him and walking towards him, putting it down.

“You'll stay here, won't you?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Siv nodded and smiled down at Viggo before she heard a loud explosion, making her jump in shock. Heather ran up onto the deck of the ship and Siv looked at Viggo with curiosity but heard his words very clearly. She was to stay put until he told her otherwise.

When he ran up on deck, Siv waited patiently for a signal that she could move but for now, she could only listen to the battle above her, which involved a lot of screaming on Heather's part, and the roars from angry dragons.

Minutes went by until Siv heard her name be called and she ran on deck where Viggo was standing.

“We're leaving. I'm not letting you get hurt,” He said before helping her into a lifeboat off the side of the ship and sailing to his brother's vessel where a Flightmare sat in chains and in a cage.

Siv gulped and slowly approached the creature who growled with the muzzle still firmly on it's snout. Very slowly, she removed her book from the waist of her belt and began to study the creature for future reference. But it seemed to be in no mood for her and whipped its tail against the cage, making her jump and fall backwards, blushing with embarrassment when the crew laughed at her cowardliness.

But the crew was silenced when Viggo glared at one man in particular. Siv stood back on her feet and walked away from the Flightmare and back to Viggo's side.

“We should probably collect some of the algae from the river. To keep it alive.” Siv mentioned, making Viggo nod. “I could do that for you, if you want.”

“It's too dangerous for you,” Viggo said. Siv sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Viggo, I'm not an invalid. Walking down to a stream with a bucket is easy,” She pointed out, making him groan and look at his brother.

“Ryker, you and Dagur go with Siv when she collects the algae. If she gets hurt, I'm holding both of you personally responsible.” He threatened them both as they all sailed to the island and went into the woods with the Flightmare to keep it out of sight from the riders.

When morning came, Siv woke up from her half state of slumber and got dressed in her steel blue dress with the silver collar and deep brown leather boots. Viggo handed his wife two wooden buckets and told Ryker and Dagur to stay close to her.

The walk to the trail took a bit of time, and on the way, Dagur engaged in conversation with Siv.

“You seem like a sane girl. Why marry Viggo?” He said. Siv rolled her eyes.

“Call me a mail bride. My father sold me to Viggo because he owed him a lift debt. I'm in this whether I like it or not. And lucky for me, I actually like it. It's great being his wife. No more beatings, molesting, everything is just me and him... He keeps me safe.” Siv said, ending the conversation. Ryker knew everything about Siv already so there was nothing left to ask her.

“What about you, Dagur? How's it feel locking your own sister up?” She played her defense card which caught him off guard.

“It's great! We finally caught that traitor and her stupid dragon!” He laughed like a madman and Siv made a face of discomfort before glancing at Ryker who stepped forward and took the place next to Siv as she swung the buckets in her grasp.

Finally reaching the lake's edge, she pulled her dress up above her knees so she didn't get stains on it and filled the buckets up to the brim with the glowing algae. She handed one of the buckets to Ryker while carrying the other one and brushing off her knees. But when she stood up, her foot got caught on a rock that was peaking out just above the edge of the river and she lost her footing, tumbling backwards into the mount of glowing algae.

Screaming like any girl would, she saw herself light up like a dragon's fire and growled in frustration as Dagur and Ryker began laughing at her and how ridiculous she looked. Crawling out of the river, still glowing, she rung out the ends of her dress and grabbed the bucket that lay on the river's edge before smacking both of them in the arms.

“Knock it off, you two. Never seen a girl fall before?” She snarled and stalked her way towards the woods where she stuck out like a sore thumb, her entire body glowing.

Every so often, Dagur would snicker, making Siv grumble under her breath and she stepped up to Viggo who was sitting on a stump of a tree waiting for them to return. She put down her bucket as Ryker put down his own and Siv sighed, slinging her arm to get the algae off.

“Two buckets of glowing algae, as promised.”

“And one glowing maiden, for good measure.” Dagur said, laughing out loud and holding his stomach as the rest of the crew laughed with him. Siv groaned and pulled her hair out of it's braid shaking it out and looking at her husband with disdain.

Viggo had a look of pure anger on him. He stood up, reached for his sword, and held it to Dagur's throat, making everyone stop laughing and cower in fear.

“You think that's funny, do you? My wife's misery is funny to you?” He snarled with anger as Siv gasped in shock before grabbing Viggo's arm.

“Viggo, don't! It's okay,”

Growling like a rabid beast, he shoved Dagur back with his free hand and sheathed his sword, gently grabbing Siv's arm and leading her passed his crew and to a river with no glowing algae and a bucket in his hands. Siv slowly got undressed and stood in the river in the nude, lifting bucket upon bucket of clear water on her head until she was finally not glowing anymore.

Sighing with frustration, Siv rung out her hair and braided it back once again before reaching for the clothes that Viggo that brought her, which was a dark brown tunic and black pants with dark brown fur boots.

“I know it's not what you're used to but it will have to do for now,” He said, looking her up and down and admiring how she filled out the tunic well, but also the modesty of the look from wearing pants instead of a dress like she is so used to.

But with the change, she handled it well and they quickly walked back to the ships to quickly head back for their base at home. They stashed the Flightmare deep within the jungle's foliage and kept it hidden from above so the dragon riders don't get a head start on releasing the dragons. Ryker was given the task of feeding the Flightmare first and it seemed Ryker had very different views on what they should do with the monster.

“If it was up to me, you'd starve,” He said to the dragon coldly as he chucked the bucket of algae at the ground just outside of the cage.

“Come now, big brother. This dragon is our guest. His value to us is immeasurable. We must treat him well, keep him happy.” Viggo lifted the bucket into the cage and the dragon sniffed at it before pushing it's snout into it to eat from it.

“The bigger question, is what to do with our other guest,” Viggo continued as Siv crossed her arms from behind him, letting her mind travel with many different scenarios on what they should do with Heather and her dragon.

“The traitor? Whispering Death tunnels, drop her in. Watch them tear her to pieces. It could be entertaining to the crew; boost morale.” He chuckled darkly and Siv shivered at the visual of that girl being torn apart limb from limb.

“I'm not concerned with entertaining the crew. They must stay sharp. It's only a matter of time before Hiccup formulates his parry.” With the confused look on Ryker's face, Siv groaned at the man's complete ignorance.

“Counterattack, big brother. Thank Thor he blessed you with strength of body.” He insulted his brother who growled in response, clearly insulted with Viggo's remark of his intellect. But he wasn't wrong. From where Siv stood, Ryker was a pure numskull compared to Viggo.

“Leave Heather be for now; she will prove useful. Almost as useful as our glowing friend here,” Viggo gestured to the Flightmare who snarled angrily at them, wrapping its tail around the bucket of algae to keep it from being snatched away.

When Ryker walked off in an angry huff, Siv made a noise of discomfort and her face was twisted in a deep expression of thought. Viggo noticed this instantly.

“What is it, darling?”

“I'm just thinking... If this guy is as brilliant as you say he is, he's not going to come here without a well thought out strategy...” The thoughts nagged at her with a persistence that she found irritating.

“What are you thinking, love?” Viggo questioned while all she could do was mumble under her breath and then rub the bridge of her nose with annoyance that her thoughts could tell her something was off, but that was it. She had no fresh ideas.

“I don't know. I just know that it's going to take a lot of thinking to try and get ahead of someone like him.”

“My dear Siv, you have lost faith in me?” Viggo said, smirking as he usually did and grabbing her by the waist. Siv giggled and shook her head, her braid whipping her in the sides as she did so.

“No, my love. Never.” She sealed her statement with a kiss and paid no mind to the hissing beast within the cage behind them.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on Dagur, think; I know there's a brain under all those scars and tattoos.”

“I am thinking! This is my thinking face!”

Siv couldn't help but roll her eyes at the young man's stupidity as she stood next to her husband who resided in the deep redwood chair. Every so often, Viggo would glance at her and she would smile in response, attempting to keep her spirits high, given the dire circumstances.

“Alright! I'm moving my long ship next to your dragon hunter's king ship.” Dagur declared his next move as the three men moved in position. They were playing Maces and Talons in real life with real people, which Siv thought was humorous but didn't say that it was.

“Ha! What do you think of that?” Dagur pointed at the move he just made and Siv looked down at her husband, wondering what he was thinking about.

“I think you just forced me to relocate seven of my hunters. Interesting move,” Viggo commented, folding his hands together under his chin and looking at Dagur and the game.

“Yes! I knew it! I hereby take all seven! They're mine! All mine! And for good measure, I sentence them to life in Berserker prison,” He gave an evil giggle that made Siv's skin crawl. Clearly Viggo was getting annoyed.

“Ugh, if you must.” Siv snickered at his response but all in all, kept her mouth shut. “Now, how many hunters are there in Maces and Talons?”

“Eight,” Dagur said.

“And you just captured seven of mine,” Viggo responded, glancing between Dagur and the game. Siv watched as he pondered the next move, which could very well be the end of the game. And it was.

“Yes I did,” Dagur sang in a sing-song tone. “Give up?”

“Well, I would,” Viggo leaned back in his chair. “Had you not failed to realize that my one lone hunter, has a mace to your viking king's head,” Dagur turned around at just the right moment to see his king fall down with a heavy hit from a mace.

Siv smirked and heard her husband say, “Game over.”

As Viggo stood up, Siv took a step back from the chair and held her hands in front of her, waiting for his new response.

“You see, Dagur, a player must be willing to sacrifice every one of his pieces to be victorious; every one! Pieces, as with people, are expendable,” Viggo wrapped his arm around Siv and walked off with her. “No one is irreplaceable.”

Siv felt a chill go down her spine and looked up at Viggo. “Does that include me?”

“Of course not, my flower. The only constant in my life is you.” He kissed her on the cheek and it put her nerves at ease a little bit.

As they both walked back to the center of the base where their tent stood, Siv glanced at the cage that held Heather and she looked up at them, glaring with fire in her eyes. Siv sighed with a guilty heart and as her and Viggo reached their tent, Siv reached for a piece of parchment on the table and noticed the carefully thought out sketches.

And from a distance away, she heard a loud roar and hissing from a new dragon that was just dragged onto the island. She glanced out from the tent and saw a spinning cyclone of fire in the air.

“What in Odin's name is that?” She said loudly, looking at her husband who smirked.

“Typhoomerangs. By the time Hiccup arrives, he will need to think his way out of the trap I have set for him. If he's as brilliant as they say, he'll get through without a singe.”

“Darling, I admire your strategies, but don't you think Typhoomerangs are a bit much?”

“Not at all. No other dragon can create a fire cyclone like that! Just look, it's like a tornado,” He admired the dragon's fire in the distance and Siv tilted her head to the side, noticing exactly what he was pointing out. It was quite beautiful, in it's own way.

Although she has grown accustomed to the dragon trade, she was never fully heartless towards the reptiles. She admired dragons for what they were, but also despised them for what they could do. And what they have done. Across her upper thigh, a scar ran all the way from above her knee to the middle of her hip bone.

When she was 14, a man that she was 'serving' was part of a village that was attacked by dragons. He used her as a barrier between him and the flames; and she got burned. Ever since then, she was a prize to be won by many, admired for her scars. They saw her as strong and resilient and was traded off twice as fast than before.

So when Viggo first saw her scar, he treated it with a delicate manner, never speaking of it unless she brought it up first. And when she did, he did not boast her up with self confidence, nor did he call her a hero. He apologized that a man would use her like a human shield and promised to always put his life on the line for her.

When wild dragons attacked his base for the first time, Siv was scared. But Viggo was a man of his word, attacking the deadly Nadder that had lunged at her head first. He put his life on the line just to keep her safe-- something no other man has ever done for her. Since that day, Siv was in love. Completely, madly, and deeply in love.

He was something special on his own, not needing heavy armor, huge weapons, or many women that grovel at his feet. He was a man through and through, which is something Siv admired. She wouldn't trade her husband for anything in the world.

Yes, he can be ruthless at times, and sometimes hot-headed, not to mention territorial. But Siv didn't see him for his flaws because Hel, everyone has flaws. He's not to be judged for his own. Even Odin knows better than to see others just for their flaws.

So when Viggo showed his true creativity, like the fire cyclones in the sky, Siv saw it as a move of brilliance. His goal was not to harm them, it was to make them think. If this guy is as brilliant as everyone says he is, he should have no problem getting through the cyclones.

“How are you making them fire?” Siv said, curious how they are just doing it on command.

“Spears. A slight jab would make any dragon use it's shots fast.” Viggo responded without looking up from a parchment on his desk and Siv inwardly winced at the pain the poor dragons must be feeling but quickly let it go.

Once she finished observing the dragon's fire in the distance, she stepped back from the tent's entrance, making her way towards Viggo and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Viggo gave a little noise of surprise and put his hand on hers where they rested on his stomach and she sighed with content, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Promise me that you'll stay safe tonight.”

“Darling, of course I will. To think of leaving you to conquer this archipelago on your own is just daunting to me!” Viggo said, making Siv roll her eyes and letting him go.

“Don't joke, Viggo. I'll never be able to do anything on my own,”

“Not with that attitude, Siv.” Viggo turned to face her and grabbed her chin with a small amount of force, making her stare into his eyes. There was a pure look of determination in his eyes, a fire that she sees at some times. Once in a while, he gets that look in his eyes when he makes love to her. Other times, she sees it right before he sets a quest for a new dragon, and the rest of the time, it's when he's planning a very high-end strategy.

“One day, you will be a woman under your own power. I will teach you everything that you need to know to defend yourself. Odin forbid that one day, you will need to fend for yourself if something happens to me-”

“Don't say such things, Viggo! To be in a world without you, it's to horrible to think of,” Frowning at the very thought of him getting hurt, or even dying, Viggo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips, making her feared thoughts melt away with a single touch and kiss.

He placed his forehead against hers and breathed out against her cheek, making her breath quiver and stumble. Biting her lip, she looked up at him and couldn't help the smile dance across her face, looking deeply into his eyes.

“All will be right one day, I swear to you.”

And that was a promise that Siv knew Viggo can keep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The only definite during this, like always, is that Siv is to remain safe. She is to be watched at all times by 3 of Viggo's men if Viggo is not around himself to keep her safe. At some point, Viggo is to leave the tent for the final move in his 'play' and Siv is to be nowhere near where he is at the time.

Viggo predicts that the fire cyclones from the Typhoomerangs will force the Riders to fly to the back and attack from there. Until then, it's still round one.

And Siv knew that it began as soon as she heard a loud and high pitched screech from the sky. She knows that sound... It was the sound that her old village used to call, “Death.” They associated the sound with Hel herself, as that is the sound that was heard before a giant pillar came crashing down in the Royal Halls and crushed 10 villagers at once. The sound was followed by a flame created by pure plasma and instead of fire, it was almost spontaneous combustion, a blast of pure plasma; like a lightning strike.

The dragon was named the same throughout the entire Archipelago: Night Fury. And somehow, this young man managed to control one?

Siv poked her head out of the tent and saw 5 dragons in the air, all different. Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, and the fabled Night Fury, which could barely be seen in the sky but glowed when the Typhoomerang's fire lit up the sky.

Those dragons were sure firing a lot and Siv bit down on her lip.

“Viggo, you know the Typhoomerang only has a 10 shot limit, right? With this rate, they'll be out in seconds!” She shouted over the loud roars of the dragons and Viggo barely looked up from his Maces and Talons board.

“The Typhoomerangs are just a distraction, love. They will enter from the back, and attempt to catch us off guard.” He said as if it was obvious. Siv stared at him and made a face of pure confusion but stepped back just as she saw the dragons fire once again.

Once she was back inside, she approached Viggo and waited for a few seconds before speaking.

“Okay, I'm not doubting you or anything but... What if something goes wrong?”

“Such as?” Viggo finally looked up from the board and watched her eyes as she sighed with utter defeat and looked down.

“I know why we have the Flightmare, I know why we're keeping Heather and her dragon, and I know why you're doing all of this but... What if it's at too high a cost? Is the Dragon trade worth our lives? Your life?” Viggo had this look of concern on his face that he rarely had and stood from his seat, stepping towards Siv and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Siv, darling, everything is worth our lives. I do what I do to be the best husband I can be. It's not a coincidence that I am with you-”

“Yeah, It's a contract. You mean to tell me that you have the entire world, and you still choose me? After everything I've done?” She looked down at her feet, refusing to meet his eyes. He roughly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

“What you have done in the past does not change my love for who you are now. I don't care that you were a whore. You're my wife now. And that part of your life is behind you-- _he_ is behind you. He doesn't have control over you any longer,” Placing his hand on her cheek, Siv blushed and looked up at her husband as he finished telling her what she needed to hear, yet again. “Only you can control yourself. You're a free woman.”

Siv looked down at the necklace she was gifted at the time of their wedding and felt the leather strap around her neck before shaking her head.

“I'm wedded. I'm not free in any sense of the sort,”

“Do you see me holding you hostage? You're here of your own free will, Siv. If you wanted to leave, there would be nothing I could do to stop you besides grovel at your feet and beg for you to reconsider.”

Smiling brighter than she has in days, Siv leaned up and kissed her husband with as much passion as she could muster. Ever since she met Viggo, everything had been right with the world and she didn't want anything to change.

But the moment was interrupted by Ryker entering the tent and clearing his throat. Which was also followed by a loud explosion and the entire island shaking.

Viggo let go of his wife and looked at Ryker. “They're here, I assume?”

“Yes, but not the way you planned. They went through the fire, right down the middle of it.” Siv looked at Ryker with wide eyes and then up at Viggo who smirked.

“Brilliant. Simply brilliant; that boy does know his dragons, I'll give him that.” Feeling the fear begin to take over her body, she looked up at Viggo and shivered.

“This wasn't part of the plan. What will we do with the rest of the troops on the other side of the island?” She said, looking at Viggo and waiting for an answer. He simply kissed her forehead.

“My dear, what fun would a game be if saddled with an inferior opponent?” Viggo began walking out of his tent and Siv followed close behind, confused with what he was plotting next.

Dagur walked up behind them. “Um, there's a rumor goin' around that the Dragon Hunters broke through the Typhoomerangs.”

“You're sure about that?” Viggo said, not even turning around.

“Yeah, I'm thinking the four Typhoomerangs flying into the horizon are a pretty good indication.” Siv looked up at the sky and watched the dragons fly off towards the moon. She looked up at her husband and watched his face intently.

“Dagur, did you do what I told you to do with the prisoner?” Viggo asked him.

“Of course! But I'm still thinking that-”

“Stop thinking! All thinking has been done! You just need to do as your told, follow orders! Can you do that?” And with that, Viggo walked off. Siv stood there, confused with his unusual outburst. Viggo can usually put up with a lot and hearing him speak like that isn't normal. Stressed out, most likely.

Very quickly, she followed Viggo, hot on his heels like a duckling following it's mother. Viggo headed out of the spiral around his base and towards the hills where he kept all of the dragons in cages. He headed passed the dragons with Siv who was trying to not look at them all in cages.

She jumped when a monstrous Nightmare slammed its body against the cage. Turning to see the dragon, she approached it slowly and watched as the dragon snarled at her.

But as she got closer, the dragon seemed to stop acting harsh towards her. Siv stared at the dragon as it slowly lost the evil look in its eyes and bowed its head to her. What was happening? A dragon has never reacted to her like this before... It was always slaughter now, questions never. What's going on?

“Um, Viggo...” She turned to look at her husband who looked back and saw she was nowhere near him.

“I think this Monstrous Nightmare might be sick...” Viggo approached the cage and pushed Siv away from it slowly. Once Siv was out of harm's way, the dragon flared up again and began growling as usual and Siv stared at the dragon and then at Viggo who turned around and shrugged.

“Seems fine to me.” He walked off.

“But... But!” Siv began but then stopped when she realized Viggo wasn't listening and she sighed, following him. They walked up to the cage where Heather was held and still had her double ended battle blades next to it.

“Now I want you to go that way. Away from the danger that is about to take place, understand?” Viggo pointed towards the bushes where a path lead to the cliffs above where his men were waiting beyond sight of the air. Siv nodded and ran that way, up the hills and where his men were hiding, waiting.

Almost instantaneously, she saw a body fly into the air and she gasped. The boy... he was so young. Nearly half Viggo's age and just a few years younger than herself. He had a sparkling shield in his hands and was missing a leg... Huh. Not what she was expecting.

His voice was high and squeaky. Also not what she was expecting.

“Heather, c'mon. We've gotta get out of here,” There was a pause before Siv heard her husband speak.

“Welcome Hiccup!”

“Where's Heather?”

“Bad news, she won't be joining us tonight. But on the positive side, you far exceeded my expectations! Good on you!” Viggo's men finally came out of hiding, armed with arrows loaded into their bows and crossbows. Siv stood on her own in front of them all and watched the scene, making sure her husband wouldn't get hurt.

“So many guards, so little time,” Viggo mocked. “But please... I am enjoying this. I'll give you a head start!”

“Why would you do that?” Hiccup raised his shield and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Because I'm nothing if not a good sport,” Well, he wasn't lying. “And if I didn't, the game would end here. And what fun would that be?”

That was it. Hiccup took off running. Siv quickly retreated back down the mountainside and next to her husband who was waiting for her. After a few minutes, Viggo began to follow him at a leisurely pace and Siv was confused as to why he wasn't moving faster until she saw the glow in the distance. The Flightmare.

Viggo took the high ground on top of a dragon cage and Siv decided against climbing, standing next to the cage would do just fine.

“There you are, Hiccup. Didn't get as far as I imagined,” Siv stepped out and saw that Hiccup was standing face to face with the muzzled Flightmare and on top of an empty dragon cage was... The night fury. The most feared dragon across the entire world. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be though... And it seemed one of its tailfins was artificial. Curious...

“Game's over, Viggo!” Hiccup snapped as Viggo jumped off the cage with a surprising amount of grace.

“I'm so sorry you feel that way. Was I not a worthy adversary?” Viggo was now gloating. “Don't answer that. Your surrender speaks volumes.” Narrowing his eyes and knitting his brows together, Siv gulped slightly and approached Viggo as he stared Hiccup down, clearly preoccupied.

“No one is surrendering!” Hiccup stated, glaring back at Viggo.

“Alright, then here's what I propose. Turn over what you stole from me; what's belonged to my tribe for centuries! And I will give serious thought to letting you and your friends go free.” Viggo told Hiccup as he turned to see Siv approaching behind him, finally.

“You're talking about the Dragon Eye?”

“Dragon Eye... A fitting name! If you don't mind, I'll use that,” Viggo smirked at the boy who approached his dragon slowly.

“Well, have it your way, Viggo. But don't say I didn't warn you,” Hiccup mounted his dragon and it growled, baring it's teeth and staring Viggo down. But Viggo was faster. He looked at the two holding the Flightmare still and before Hiccup could react, The Flightmare sprayed them with it's paralyzing mist, turning them almost to stone.

Siv walked up to the dragon and narrowed her eyes at the beast.

“So this is the one that killed ten innocent lives in my village...” Turning to see Viggo approaching Hiccup, he smirked at the petrified boy.

“You and your Night Fury played right into my hands. To be honest, I expected more.” Viggo looked down at the satchel on the side of Hiccup's saddle and opened it, wrapping his hands around the cylindrical object and thrusting it towards the sky for his entire tribe to see.

Among all the cheers and shouts of joy, all Siv could do was stare at the dragon that created something in her old village that was called the“Bewitching Hour Bloodshed”.

“How... How can this dragon live with itself knowing that it has done so many horrid things...”

Viggo walked up behind Siv and placed his hand on her back, making her look up slightly but back at the dragon's bright green eyes.

“It can't hurt you, darling. While I'm here, nothing can harm you.” Siv looked up at him and very slowly reached for the dragon that had caused her so much pain. She placed her hand on it's head and felt the skin of the dragon, the bumps of its scales slowly sliding over her fingers. She removed her hand and stood up, tearing her eyes away from the beast.

“Hiccup Haddock the Third, I've enjoyed our time together. I do truly hope we are able to compete again.” Viggo gently took Siv's arm within his and she whimpered, staring down the creature that has caused her people so much pain... Whimpering slightly, Viggo traced his hand slowly up her arm and to the space between her shoulder blades.

“Do not worry darling,” He kissed her temple and she blushed slightly before finally leaving the two behind and trying her best to forget the memories of her village and the lives lost. It was a story that Viggo has heard time and time again. He was slightly fearful to bring her before the Night Fury, in case it sparked an attack of great panic upon her, as dragons have done to her time and time again. After a while, other dragons didn't faze Siv at all but being face to face with a Night Fury was something completely different.

And yet, in the face of great terror, Siv had stood tall and proud as his wife, like she had done several times before; and Viggo couldn't have been prouder of her in that moment than if she had taken down the dragon and his rider herself.

The two walked carefully behind the men who were leading the Flightmare up the cliffside path and into the caves at the tops of the mountains. While they made the journey, Siv was unusually quiet and kept her head down, her eyebrows knitted together like she was deep in contemplation, something Viggo never seemed to miss.

“What is it, flower?”

“Dagur was sure to make his move by now.” She said it like a statement, without a shroud of doubt in her voice or stance. Viggo pondered for a moment before realizing exactly what she meant.

“Once a deserter, always a deserter. Take a group of men down to the Catacombs! Check all the cells! Dagur has fled with the prisoner.” Viggo barked orders at two of his men who nodded instantly and ran in the other direction for the caves.

Once they were out of earshot from the others and the Flightmare was dragged along, wiggling and screeching even behind the steel muzzle that was on it's snout, Viggo leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear.

“Remember what I promised you if you turned out to be right?” His low, sultry tone made shivers coarse through her body and she bit down on her bottom lip, nodding quickly at him, a blush ever so prominent on her cheeks.

They eventually reached the caves where Ryker seemed to be getting annoyed with how his brother was toying with the dragon. Ryker had only a one track mind when it came to dragons: kill, kill, kill. He considered them mindless beasts not worthy of mercy, and it made Siv angry to say the least.

While she doesn't call herself a friend of the dragons, she can at least appreciate how smart they are and when to draw the line at slaughtering them.

“What are we doing?” Ryker questioned, yet again. “Let's kill it and move on!”

Viggo took several steps in the direction of the Flightmare who seemed to rear up at the man in question, its glowing eyes ready to take out any that tried to stop him.

Siv stood behind Ryker, as Viggo told her to do, and her palms were sweating with every passing second. While she knew his plan, it did not make her feel anymore comfortable as he waltzed up to the mouth of an angry dragon and held up the Dragon Eye to it. One of the men pushed a bolt down and the Flightmare's mouth began to glow, making Siv even more worried and scared.

The inside of the Dragon Eye began glowing and she couldn't stop her hands from trembling. Seconds felt like years as he didn't back down and there was an unmistakable shrieking noise coming from the caves that Siv knew followed a Night Fury's attack.

“Viggo, dragon riders!” Ryker shouted over the hissing of the Flightmare and the shrill of the Night Fury.

“Just a moment more!” Viggo seemed very determined to make this work and was not taking any chances as the cave began to glow with the bright light of the Flightmare; it was sure to fire at any second.

And then without warning, Viggo shouted upon his men. “Release the dragon!”

The muzzle was ripped off from the creature who reared back and snarled angrily, just in time for the Night Fury to land and stand right in the path of the Flightmare.

“Viggo!” The loud shout was audible over the Flightmare's shrieks but the second the dragon fired, the Night Fury turned tail and ran from the scene, the Flightmare chasing after him without giving his captors a second glance.

“Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of competition, Hiccup!”

Once the dragons were cleared from the tunnels, a sudden gasp of relief left Siv's throat and she placed a hand on her chest with a loud thud. “Oh for Thor's sake, you scared me half to death!” She snapped at him but with no real bite in her voice, making Viggo chuckle slightly.

“Have a little faith, darling.” It was true, Siv was extremely protective of Viggo, even if he could hold his own very well, much better than she could ever dream to. But she hated to see him in danger, just in case something were to happen.

“Return to the ships! We make way!” Viggo shouted and everyone began leaving the caves and heading for the shores of the island, Siv's hand held tightly in Viggo's as he watched the way her eyes would light up whenever he caught her gaze and that smile on her lips that would brighten even this of the darkest night in the Archipelago.

Siv was happy. They got back the Dragon Eye; something that was rightfully his to begin with. And if that Hiccup wanted to get it back... Well, he never will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't thank you all enough for the support I've gotten from this! It's really heart warming to know that so many of you enjoy this! I'll be trying to update as often as I can! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first piece of smut! This is where shit gets real, my friends! I had loads of fun writing this one! Hope you have fun reading it!

The waves rocked the ship from side to side, making Siv feel a bit nauseous after the long, grueling day that was now behind them. She sat at the table where the Dragon Eye was sitting on it and a Terrible Terror was sleeping in a cage. Viggo and Ryker were discussing something that she didn't really want to pay attention to at the moment, truthfully.

Her mind was a tangle of questions at the moment. What did Viggo plan to do now that he has the Dragon Eye? What would they do now that Dagur has betrayed them and knows too much about them? What if Hiccup and his blasted Night Fury track them down?

Siv was pulled from her thoughts, unfortunately, after Viggo's fist met the table and alerted the terrible terror in the cage. The creature shot a warning flame and the Dragon Eye lens started to glow with life, a map of the entire archipelago on the wooden walls of the ship. Siv's eyes sparkled a little at the beauty of it.

“Wait... How did you-” Seems Ryker was confused as well as Siv.

“When the Dragon Eye was constructed, the locking mechanism was given an emergency release. A filament, that could only be burned away by the glow of a Flightmare.” Viggo stated in a matter-of-fact tone that made Siv smirk as it looked like Ryker was trying really hard to process this information.

Viggo approached the glowing map and placed his hand on a symbol that resembled a Viking boat.

“Hiccup will come to know that his carelessness will cause every dragon on Earth to be slaughtered and sold. Including his Night Fury!” There was such venom in his tone that Siv made a nervous face as he stepped away from the map and leaned against the table while Ryker left.

Siv continued to sit there, fiddling with her fingertips nervously as he looked at the map on the wall, as if plotting out a journey months in advance.

“Viggo.” Her voice was enough to break him from his cold stare and his features visibly softened.

“Slaughter all dragons...? You don't... You don't really mean that, do you?” The question hung in the air with the silence that she was becoming familiar with. That was the silence of him coming up with a creative truth so she didn't feel as bad with the harsh one.

“Siv, darling... The dragons are the ones responsible for the death of your village. For your scars. For your past. You can't honestly tell me you don't want revenge?”

“I-It's not that! I do, I really do... It's just...” Siv looked down at her hands and sighed. “You know I've never been good with deaths. Even if it is the dragons.”

“I do know, flower. So I don't want you to think about that. Let me handle the grueling details... You be my beautiful support raft, as always.” Viggo gently put his fingers under her chin to get her to look up and she met his gaze, a smile playing on her lips as she stared into his deep, dark eyes.

It was sweet that he relied on her so much. Whether it be for support, or for a critical role, she was always there for him. And it made her feel like she was floating, whenever he would praise her.

Not only did she value his opinion highly, but the others knew just how special and important she was. Viggo didn't go anywhere without his wife present with him by his side. But she was much more than an accessory to his ruling; she was his world; The only one he trusted with his life.

And in this moment, all she wanted was for him to know just how much she loved him with every fiber of her being.

So without any hesitation in her movements, her lips were on his with burning, hot desire. It took him slightly by surprise but he embraced her advances as if they fueled his existence.

With his strong, large hands, he gripped her thighs tightly through the fabric of her dress and lifted her up onto the table, the Dragon Eye nearly clattering to the floor as if it was no more important than a used utensil. But being the smart one, Siv picked it up and set it gently on the chest behind them that filled with clothes of theirs so no damage would come to it.

Which is more than she could say for the dress she was wearing. As a show of brute strength, Viggo gripped the collar of her dress and ripped it right down the middle, exposing her chest bindings and scars he's come to adore every single love making session.

The ripping of the fabric made her give a loud gasp of surprise but her face turned completely red, indicating that she liked it far more than she wanted to let on. A low groan left Viggo's lips and he leaned forward, his lips leaving trails of kisses from her neck to her sternum, the soft hair of his beard tickling her skin ever so slightly, a shiver rushing down her spine.

Slowly, her hands trailed from his forearms to the back of his leather vest and she began to undo the lacings, not caring about if they became tangled and messed. And at the moment, he could care less if she somehow found the strength to rip _his_ clothes to shreds.

Her excitement seemed to spike just as he carefully nipped his teeth at her bindings and he pushed the remains of her dress to the table's surface, reaching for her binding tape and carefully unraveling it for her, a sigh of relief leaving her lungs.

“My beautiful, beautiful flower... What did I ever do to deserve you?” He strung a rope of flattery towards her and it made her giggle half-heartedly as she watched him.

“Bought me from my father,” She snickered a little and gently combed her fingers through his hair once she had unlaced the stubborn leather, letting it fall to the wooden floor of the ship's interior.

He seemed to not mind the comment and continued to trail kisses down her chest towards her stomach, his hands sliding up from her hips to her large, full breasts that had fabric marks from the bindings. His strong, course hands sent happy little shudders through her entire being and it reminded her of the first night they had made love together. While nothing can compare to the first time, it just seemed to get better every single time for her.

His fingers slowly curled into the soft fabric of her underwear and he carefully slid them down her thighs and kissed at the soft skin of her pelvis and stomach, her fingers tightening into his hair with heightened anticipation.

“V...Viggo... S..Shouldn't we lock the door?” She spoke nervously, knowing fully well that if anybody were to walk in, they would see all of her from head to toe.

“No. Let them know that you are mine and mine alone.” He spoke sharply, gripping her breasts in his palms roughly and making her shudder with pleasure.

Siv followed his lead obediently and slowly wrapped her legs around his neck, the soles of her sandals pressing into the fabric of his under shirt. He didn't seem to mind as his hands slid down and pressed to her inner thighs, the patch of dark curls that lay overtop her already hot, wet sex was basically on display for him, her face heating up with embarrassment.

His hand gently went down the soft curls in a teasing manner and she gave a sigh of frustration. He always knew just how to make her body seize and her heart race like a terrible terror's wings.

Speaking of, they completely ignored the dragon on the desk as Viggo pressed his nose against her core and gave a long, tantalizing lick up her slit, her hips jerking towards him ever so slightly.

Clenching her teeth together, she did her best to keep her volume down as his tongue worked it's way between her wet folds and brushed the small bundle of nerves that made her toes curl in her sandals and her breath hitch up in her throat.

Viggo knew exactly what he was doing; he could read this woman like a book. She was at his mercy, and she loved every second of it. His tongue moved against her like it was his damn birthright to do this for her and she pulled on his hair softly, the hair of his beard gently scraping against the soft flesh of her backside and inner thighs, something she has come to love to pieces.

With his skilled tongue making her nearly unravel in mere minutes, he gently pressed his index fingertip to her entrance and pushed inside, glancing up to see her eyes closed tight and her tongue sticking out slightly, drool dripping slightly down her chin and neck.

“Ha... V...Viggo... Mmm!” She pressed her lips together and gave a low groan of pleasure, slowly laying down on her back and curling her legs even tighter around his neck and grinding herself against his mouth, his nose buried deep in the fur of her, his eyes showing pure determination. He wanted her to cum right now, not teasing even in the slightest.

Without a second thought, Viggo pushed a second finger inside of her and she made a noise of happiness as she began to spread apart, her snatch practically drooling onto his facial hair and fingers as he pushed her closer and closer to completion. It was only moments later that she was tugging on his short hair and arching off the desk, a high pitched shriek of pleasure passing into the air and carrying throughout the entire ship.

She rode out her orgasm on his hands as he slowly removed them and licked at her a few more times before taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them free of everything she had left behind on him.

Her heartbeat could be heard in her ears as she panted and wiggled like a fish out of water, staring up at him with a look of pure love and contentment.

“Oh darling, don't tell me you're spent already,” The disappointment in his tone made Siv giggle breathlessly, her head shaking in response to this.

“Heh... Never.” She dared to lean forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a hot, loving kiss to his lips that tasted just like her in that moment.

It seemed like a switch slowly flipped upward for Viggo as he gave a low, sultry growl against her lips and gripped at her hips angrily, lifting her up and helping her onto the ground before slowly pushing her nude body down against the table, her backside sticking out and pressing into his hips, his growing erection pressing into her savagely.

With a low groan, Viggo reached down and nearly ripped his pants down and around his ankles. Siv gave a soft gasp as she felt his large cock press right against her still sensitive slit, her heart thrumming faster than it was. Very slowly, his length pushed inside of her, spreading her apart with a very vulgar wet noise that made her blush deeply.

“G..Gods! Ngghhh!” She groaned happily as he took no time sheathing his shaft down to the hilt like a sword with it's cover. His strong hips pressed into her shapely rear and he gripped her waist tightly.

“Make as much noise as you want, darling... Don't hold back. Not for me.” And so she didn't.

He slowly began to move into a rhythm as he slowly pulled himself from her core and pushed back in at an agonizing slow pace, making her whine with building up pleasure.

“V..Viggo... More... I need more...”

“Louder, darling. What do you need?” He teased her with a grin as he stroked his thumb over her skin.

Siv narrowed her eyes as she looked behind him and shouted out. “More, Viggo! I need you!” He grinned and gave a low snarl before snapping his hips forward and making the table squeak across the floor.

Siv shouted out with sudden pleasure and threw her head back. “Ah!” The sounds of their love making was able to be heard through the entire ship and neither of them could care who heard. There was only one thing on their minds and it was just each other.

Viggo gently dug his fingertips into her muscles on her waist and squeezed his eyes closed, ecstasy written all over his features. The loud slaps of their skin smacking together echoed off the walls and into her ears.

With her sandal clad feet, she dug her heels into the floor and let him pound into her like a woodpecker with an oakwood tree. He showed no restraint tonight, and Siv didn't mind. This was a special night and he was allowed to pound into her until her legs went numb.

His cock rubbed against the tight sides of her core, letting her feel every single vein and every twitch of him, making her twitch as well, her eyes slowly rolling back as she was on the brink of yet another orgasm. Viggo's hands went from her waist and wrapped around her middle, pulling him tight against his chest and bucking his hips against hers even faster than before, her small, weak squeaks becoming full fledged whines of euphoria as he took over her body with his vicious pounds.

A small amount of drool dripped down Siv's neck as she seemed to be holding on as long as she could, hugging his arms tightly and digging her fingernails into his flesh, emitting a low groan from his throat.

The way her fingers trembled against his skin and how she tightened around his large length never failed to send shivers up Viggo's spine, his teeth meeting the flesh of her neck, biting down roughly, making her let out a high pitched scream of pleasure.

The bite was enough to send her reeling with ecstasy, her eyes rolling back as tears rolled down her cheeks and dripping from her chin as she was sent into another orgasm. She chanted his name like it was the only word she could muster. It only took a few more savage thrusts into her before she felt that familiar warm feeling inside of her, knowing he had followed her into a blood chilling orgasm.

His teeth left a deep mark on her neck and he hugged her to his body as he groaned with overwhelming pleasure taking over both of their bodies.

His hips twitched slightly as he tried to calm himself down, the overwhelming euphoria almost being too much for her, which he could clearly see as she had become a drooling, muttering mess in his arms.

“Nghhhh...” She could only make a few sounds of pleasure as he continued to cling to her. After a few passing seconds, he released her neck from between his teeth and kissed the place where her teeth was.

“Your noises are so pretty... Gods, Siv...” He always did this. He always offered high praise after she would come for him and it made her purr with happiness, like a baby dragon getting scratched for the first time.

They stood there for a few more minutes, just holding onto each other and savoring the moment between the two of them.

Very slowly, Viggo removed himself from her, even with her sad little whine at him leaving her empty. Siv gave a little huff before attempting to stand on her own but nearly collapsed.

“Darling, allow me,” Viggo gave her his signature smirk as he lifted her up into his arms and Siv gave a little giggle, resting her head onto his shoulder as he carried them across the hall to where their private bedroom was residing. Luckily, everyone was on deck and no one could see how the two made their way to their room in the nude.

With a sigh, he carefully let Siv lay down and make herself comfortable on the bed, snuggling into the pelt of soft furs, looking up at him with a happy whine.

“Viggo...” She spoke softly, knowing fully well that her throat would be sore tomorrow morning. The man slowly sat down next to her and gave her a warm smile, reaching forward to stroke his thumb softly over her cheek.

“Yes, love?” He spoke softly as well.

“You're amazing...” She was speaking just to speak, like she was fighting sleep. It was cute, in it's own way. Viggo snickered and ran a hand through her hair slowly. He crawled into the bed of furs with her and wrapped his arms around her body tightly, kissing at her hair gently.

“Sleep, my flower... I love you.”

Siv smiled and pushed her nose into his broad chest, moaning softly at how he held her with such protectiveness and the way he said that he loves her. It doesn't matter how many times he's said it before, she always feels giddy like it's the first time.

“I love you more, Viggo...” She spoke gently, giving a little sigh before sleep couldn't be fought off anymore and she drifted off in his arms.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be a little different since it's completely from scratch and not an episode rewritten. I hope I did it justice!!

It had been 3 months since Siv had seen that dreadful Night Fury fly into their domain with his rider on his back. 3 months of non-stop planning, careful scouting, and as it turns out, visits to a nearby tribe just for her.

It was right before the ship docked in the port of the village. Viggo and Siv were the only two present on this journey, and for good reason. Once the ship was tied off, Viggo quickly traveled below the decks and to the room where his wife was leaning over a table with her back to him, giving a low sigh of annoyance.

“You know I hate these visits, don't you?” Was all she said.

Viggo snorted in counter to her snide remark and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

“Darling, this isn't torture... It's what's best. For you, for me, and for our child.”

Viggo's hands rested upon her slowly swelling stomach and she blushed deeply as she looked down, placing her own hands over his. He was right; It was only in good sense that they visit a midwife that can help her along in the pregnancy, considering this to be the only one she wishes to carry to full term.

But as the days began to blur together for her, she was getting more and more annoyed. She can't wear her chest bindings because her breasts are too sensitive, she hates how the dresses make her look fat, her ankles are swelling up so her sandals barely fit, and Viggo asking every 3 seconds how she is feeling is not adding to the 'good' list.

“Let's just get this over with, yeah?” She attempted to smile and Viggo raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that she was lying through her teeth with that fake grin.

“Siv, don't be upset, please. I know I've been a pain in the hide recently, but I'm just as worried as you are. It's my baby too.”

“Yeah, but you don't have to carry it.” She snickered to herself, but deep down, she knew that he just really cared for her and the baby.

“Look, all I'm saying is we need to make sure everything is okay. I want our baby to be as healthy as it is beautiful.” Viggo gently pressed a kiss to her cheek and Siv blushed in response.

“Is that your way of hoping for the baby to be a girl?”

“Hey, one can only hope, yeah?” He smirked and for the first time in 3 days, Siv smiled a genuine smile, her eyes lighting up and her lips spreading apart to expose her teeth to him.

It made Viggo feel better as they both left the ship and stepped onto the docks. When the male viking asked what their business was, Siv told him why they were there and he immediately complied. Whether it was how nice she was, or Viggo's cold stare, she couldn't discern between the two.

They headed up the village walkway and towards a small hut where a middle-aged woman with graying black hair sat on a stool in front of a fire, mixing up something in a pot over the fire in the firepit.

“Ah, on time as always. Come in, both of you.” Siv stepped forward first, Viggo's hand on her lower back as they entered the dimly lit hut with few windows for natural lighting, the torches on the walls burning away and filling the room with a sort of spicy, yet sweet aroma.

Siv carefully sat down on the pillow in front of the woman and smiled, holding out her hand for her.

“Madame Magda, it's a pleasure to see you again,” Siv smiled wide as Magda in turn smiled back at her.

“The pleasure is all mine, darling. How have you been doing?” Siv gave her a certain look and then directed it at Viggo who smirked and put his hands on his hips, watching her.

“I have been better. A ship doesn't help with the morning sickness, though. It seems to add to the nausea, but that's to be expected, right?” Magda snickered at her complaints and continued to watch the mixture in the cauldron.

“Yes, that's normal. Luckily, I found a recipe that should help with the baby's development.”

At that, Viggo immediately stepped in. “Wait, hold on. A recipe? Will it harm the baby? What's it made of?”

Siv looked up at Viggo and gave him a look that spoke more than words: Irritation.

For the last month, Viggo has been watching her dietary habits like a hawk. He won't let her eat any fish, and she has been restricted to a diet of chicken and beef, and only once in a while. Since they found out about the pregnancy, he has been encouraging her to eat more fruits and vegetables to keep her nutrition high and is always drinking water. He's been paranoid, to put it mildly.

Not that Siv was complaining, she loved how protective and caring he was, but when someone has suggested something he isn't familiar or comfortable with, he gets angry, and borderline violent.

“Sir, I can assure you that it is very safe. It's made of natural herbs and tastes like apples, actually. It will ensure safe development, I promise.” Magda seemed very confident in what she was saying, which put Siv at ease, but Viggo seemed less than excited about it.

Very slowly, Magda poured a green looking liquid into a bowl and Siv could see the remains of a ginger root inside of the mixture that was still in the cauldron.

“Ginger? I read that sometimes ginger could lead to miscarriages?” Siv's face immediately shifted to worry.

“Ground ginger, yes. But I use whole root ginger, which is very mild, and will help with your nausea.” Magda looked over to Viggo who was leaning against the wall, still irritated about the whole entire ordeal but was not going to interject, this time.

Siv gave a little shrug and tilted the cup backwards against her lips and drank the contents swiftly, realizing that it did, indeed, taste of apples.

And in about 30 seconds, her nausea started to fade away. “Whoa... That's amazing!”

“Isn't it? I'm glad it's working for you. Some women don't feel the effects instantaneously. It sometimes takes a while.”

Siv gave a sigh of relief and gently touched her belly bump with her palm. “Here that, honey? We're something special.”

The simple act made Viggo smile from where he was still pouting like a child but decided to finally give up and let the midwife do what she was being paid for.

The session went on for another hour, Magda teaching Siv what to do and what to avoid, most of which was common sense. Don't drink alcohol, stay away from almost all fishes, no forms of liver, that sort of thing. And with Siv's lifestyle, Magda made sure to emphasize how much rest she should get and that straining herself could result in bad things for her and the baby.

Siv made sure to remember it all, thinking to herself just as the session came to a close. A salve was given to her for her sore neck and she was given a large jug of the herb mixture and it was restricted to once every three days, due to Viggo's request.

As they were exiting the village and boarding their ship, Siv shot a smirk in Viggo's direction.

“Can you imagine how they would be treating us if they knew who you really were?”

“Darling, a little white lie never hurt anybody. It's better that they don't know who we are.”

Siv could agree with that, simply because they were pretty well known across the archipelago, thanks to that Haddock brat. It seemed that whenever Siv mentioned her last name, they would attempt to attack her or her husband, which pissed her off even more than when they knew her as a whore.

Since that day, Viggo had given her a dagger to keep herself safe. It sat on her outer left thigh in a leather sheath, small and easily concealable under her dresses. He wanted her to be able to protect herself if anything bad happened to him, which she immediately dismissed.

“ _Nobody can hurt you, darling. You are like a terrible terror. Impossible to kill.”_ She had said that all the time, and it was extremely true. Nobody could harm him, he was too smart.

And now with his pregnant wife, he refused to leave her side even for a second. He was with her when she did anything, even when she had to use the bathroom, he was standing nearby, making sure she was okay.

Siv didn't mind. She was used to him obsessing over her, and she liked how he would take extra special care of her, even now. And sex was always a plus, but since they found out about her pregnancy, he was extremely gentle and caring to her every single need and demand, which she didn't make many because she didn't want him freaking out over her.

But Viggo did, nonetheless.

As they sailed back to their base, Siv stood on the deck near the front of the ship, watching the waves move back and forth in the water and the spray of the sea water on her face made her smile happily.

Viggo watched from the wheel, smiling wide as they sailed across the ocean, making sure to pay attention to the horizon but not being able to take his eyes off the way her hair flowed in the wind and how her dress clung to her hips that were starting to get even wider to prepare her for the birth.

It made him realize just how lucky he was; he had possibly the most beautiful woman in the world, and he counted his blessings every day he woke up and every night before he went to sleep.

As they sailed across the ocean, Siv kept herself happy with humming tunes and watching the sea underneath, observing the fish and small sea creatures. A grin was all over her face when she saw a small sea bass swim under the ship.

But as he disappeared under the ship, large rolling bubbles appeared under the waves and she looked a little confused at this. She stared at where the bubbles were for a few extra seconds, tilting her head. And almost instantly, she saw the scales of a dragon tail under the water, wiggling and waving under the ship.

With that, she gave a loud, blood curdling scream into the air and fell backwards. “VIGGO!”

The man immediately left the wheel of the ship and ran to Siv, dropping down to his knees.

“What happened?!”

“I-I-It's a... a...” She couldn't get it out. It seemed almost impossible for her to speak, her heart rate was going insane. She looked up at Viggo just as the ship got hit in the side with so much force, it knocked Viggo off his feet and sent him into the side of the ship with a loud thudding noise.

“WINDWALKER!” Siv shrieked with pure terror in her voice and her hand shakily went to the dagger on her thigh as she ran to Viggo, immediately helping him to his feet as he groaned in pain.

They both looked over the side of the boat and saw the dragon's large jaw spread open and snap at them, making Siv squeak with fear, her heart pounding in her chest. This was the first time she's ever seen one up close, or even in person. And she will be damned if this dragon was about to take her entire world away from her; she was prepared to fight.

Viggo stood up immediately and reached for the sword on his back, giving a low growl of anger. “Monsters. They dare attack my family...” He seemed... furious. Something that Siv hasn't seen very often from him. He's always so level headed...

So to see him lose his temper was a rare thing but she couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort knowing that this anger was to protect her and her baby.

Siv carefully clung to his arm and he took that second to gently kiss her forehead.

“Whatever happens,” He said softly. “You stay safe. And keep our baby alive.”

Siv's eyes sparkled slightly as she gazed up into his and a warm fuzzy feeling filled her entire body, but was immediately replaced with coldness, knowing what he meant by this.

She was about to unleash an unholy string of protests when she felt the ship lurch again. And this time, the force was enough to tip it almost all the way to the side. Both of them went sliding down the boards of the deck and Siv let out a loud shriek of fear as she attempted to grab onto anything that she could but ultimately, she hit the cold water below with a large splash.

Viggo, on the other hand, was left dangling in the air, his ankle wrapped up in a rope from the mast which kept him far away from his wife who hit the water below.

The woman began flailing around in the water like a child who never learned how to swim. Her heart dropped in her stomach as she opened her eyes, looking up and seeing Viggo hanging there by his foot in the air before the ship violently fell back down right side up and he vanished from her sights.

Siv started kicking at the water and broke the surface quickly, gasping for air, her red hair sticking all over her face as she looked around for the dragon that was trying to drown them.

“Viggo! Viggo!” She shrieked with terror and to her shock, he didn't respond. Oh no, what had happened?!

In her panic, she almost didn't feel the water move underneath her legs and the slight brush of a large snout on her foot. She looked down and saw the giant beast underneath her, it's glowing purple scales under the water very prominent. In that moment, she was sure this was it. She was about to be eaten by a dragon.

With a loud shriek of terror, she covered her face while still kicking her feet as she felt the resonance from his roar under the water.

And then.... Nothing happened.

Siv opened her eyes and looked down with a confused face and saw the Windwalker hovering underneath her and his whole demeanor seemed to have changed. It didn't look aggressive anymore, if anything, it looked sad and upset with itself.

Very slowly, the dragon moved underneath Siv and she gave a whine of fear before it lifted her up onto it's back and broke the waterline, raising her into the air and getting her close to the ship's side where she saw that Viggo had been knocked unconscious and was laying on his stomach, facing the other way from where she was. The dragon gave a low growl and gently nudged her onto the ship where she flopped down on her rear and sat there like a scared toddler. The dragon warbled and then dove back down under the water, vanishing from her sight.

As soon as the dragon was gone, she crawled over to Viggo on her hands and knees and began to shake at his back and shoulders.

“Viggo, honey, sweetheart, please wake up...”

A soft groan left Viggo's throat and he started to blink, his eyes dilated and his face looking more pale than usual. Siv gripped his leather vest and pulled him over onto his back to look into his eyes and make sure he was okay, but could already see a bruise forming on his forehead.

“S..Siv! What happened?! Where's the dragon?” He attempted to jump up but Siv kept him down.

“Stay down! You could faint... The dragon is gone and... It didn't attack me, it's okay. The dragon's gone,” Siv stuttered a little as she spoke and pushed her wet bangs out of her face, not caring how bad she looked right now, and just making sure Viggo was okay in this moment. For once, she could take care of him.

He gave a groan of frustration, clearly not used to being treated like this, usually treating her like she was fragile sea glass, but this time, he wasn't in any position to start complaining. His head felt like it was going to split in half, he had such a bad headache.

Siv gave him a very warm smile and put her hand on his forehead, but he immediately flinched, feeling how cold her skin was.

“Siv, we have to get you out of the open air. You could catch a cold,” He ignored her protests and stood up on his feet, his vision going fuzzy for a few seconds before he stood upright and held out his hand for her to take.

Siv shivered slightly and put her hand in his and let him lead her down into the bowels of the ship where their room was located. Siv immediately began to strip herself free of the sopping wet clothes and they hit the floor with a loud plopping noise. She gave a whine of discomfort as her body shook with cold she hasn't felt in a really long time.

She watched as Viggo stripped out of his own clothes and her face lit up with red blush. She's seen him nude countless times before but it never ceased to amaze her how sculpted and lovely he looked in her eyes.

Without a second thought, she walked up behind him and placed her cold hands on his stomach, making him lurch forward and grunt in surprise.

“Ah! Siv!” She giggled and pressed her body against his and gave a low moan at how warm he was compared to her, pushing her head into his neck and smiling happily.

He didn't protest after that and held her hands close to his abdomen as her fingernails traced the muscles that created his tight stomach.

He almost seemed to purr as she did and it made her giggle a little more, pressing her cold lips to his shoulder blade and loving every single second she had with him like this. In complete and total privacy where they could be themselves.

It seemed to be getting a rise out of him; rubbing at his stomach. He leaned into her and gave a soft groan, his fingers flexing a little and his body heating up even more than he was before.

Siv moaned softly before taking a step back, smirking wickedly and stepping towards the bed covered in soft furs, crawling into it and laying down flat, the soft glow from the porthole canvasing her entire body in a warm blue and white light.

It wasn't her large, lovely breasts that were getting bigger by the day that he was staring at. Nor was it her gorgeous and supple skin that glistened in the light. No, what he was staring at was her beautiful eyes and every so often, it would travel down to her belly bump, which made his chest puff out with pure pride, knowing that it was his child that she was carrying.

Viggo slowly crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her carefully, pressing a kiss to her lips, his breath hot on her face with every passing second. Siv huffed with desire and grabbed the large bear fur and pulled it over them both to keep her warm and to make him get even closer to her.

Of course, he didn't need an excuse to get closer to her because he did it regardless. Siv rolled over onto her other side and carefully pressed her backside against his hips and gave a low moan of happiness at feeling just how stiff he was from her doing hardly anything at all.

Viggo gripped her hips gently in his strong hands and began to grind teasingly against her, his breath tickling at the back of her neck where her hair parted and exposed her skin to him. She whimpered slightly as he rubbed against her skin and bit down on her lip, arching her back slightly and resting her head on his chest.

The mood was absolutely perfect. Siv needed to warm up and warm up fast, and this would help, and also make her feel very good in the process.

Viggo gently took her left thigh in his grip and lifted it up into the air with her leg gently, pressing his hardened cock on her warm, dripping wet slit that was begging for him to fill her. Very slowly, he pushed himself inside of her with little, to no resistance and she squeaked with every passing second before letting out a high pitched moan.

Her heart rate kicked up immediately as he pulled her hair away from her neck and gently kissed her neck, his facial hair tickling at her skin gently.

“Mmmm... Siv... Your body is so cold but you are still so warm...” He whispered against her ear and she blushed deeply, tightening around him on instinct. He moaned in response to her clenching around his length and bucked his hips against her.

He started slow, with soft, tantalizing strokes that nearly sent her into a fury of frustration. She wanted more, but he was going to drive her crazy with his gentleness and soft nature and she couldn't do anything about it but sit there and enjoy his work being carried out.

Her body was still chilled, which didn't sit well with Viggo. He curled one of his arms underneath her waist and the other across her middle and pulled her back tight against his body, pressing soft kisses to her cold shoulders and back, using his slow thrusts to send shivers up and down her body with every passing second.

Each thrust sent more pleasure through her body and she slowly closed her eyes, loving how his kisses left a burning mark on her skin, even when he pulled away.

“Ha... Darling...” He whimpered into her ear like she was the one controlling him, making her toes curl up in response. The way the water moved made him move slightly faster and it was sending her closer and closer to an orgasm.

Viggo smirked in his breathless state and reached down, pressing his index and middle finger tips to her sensitive clit and began to rub at it, slowly at first, and then gradually picking up the pace, making her clench around him tightly and give a high pitched squeak of pleasure.

“Ah! V..Viggo! Oh Gods, I'm... So...” The noise that escaped her was less human like and more like the howl of an animal, her backside wiggling against his hips as her climax rocked her down into her core.

It only took a few more strokes before she could feel his release inside of her, a small puddle of drool collecting on the pillow next to her head and on the furs underneath them both.

Siv's fingernails scrapped over his arms and the pain sent him curling around her as tight as he could without crushing her, his leg wrapping around her upper thigh, his teeth nipping at her neck, and his eyes squeezing shut as tears gathered in the corners; the pleasure was too much for him.

Siv continued to tremble even after her orgasm had been long gone. Viggo took that as a sign to know that she was finished moving for the day and was more than ready for a nap before they returned to their base.

He pulled the furs tightly around the both of them, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach where he could practically feel the pride swelling up in his heart, just knowing that this woman was all his and what she carried was of their making.

As Siv slept through the day, he ran his fingers gently through her long hair and whispered soft words to her.

“I swear on my life... No harm will come to you or our child for as long as I live and breathe... Our family will grow, knowing all we have done... together.”

It was in these moments that Viggo was his most vulnerable; something that Siv was usually awake for. But after today, she needed rest. And he was certain to keep his eyes on her and make sure she slept for as long as she wanted to.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the serious delay on this! Between work and the holidays, I haven't been able to balance my personal life very well. But I'll try to set some time aside for this! I hope you all understand! And here's chapter 7 now! Enjoy!

The soft humming could be heard all throughout the forest, following a few clicking noises as the woman sat cross legged in the dirt, her fingers fiddling away with various flowers and leaves in her grasp.

Siv had been out here for most of the day, since Viggo was too busy training new recruits. So in his wake, Ryker was standing nearby, humoring the woman as she fiddled with the many flowers in her hands and wove them together.

“So what exactly are we still doing out here?” Ryker pestered.

“Shush!” Siv snapped, not looking up from what she was doing until a few seconds later when she jumped up with excitement. “Done!”

In her hand was a headband of flowers, delicately woven together and created with the utmost care. Several colors of the rainbow graced the crown and a few red colored leaves created a soft accent like look to it. Siv grinned with pride as she placed the crown on her head, clearly proud of what she had created.

Ryker was less than amused. “We were out here for hours, so you could waste foliage?”

Siv responded with a high pitched gasp and a hand over her chest, being extra dramatic. “I beg your pardon! This is a work of art! Now I didn't ask you to come, Viggo did. Blame him.”

“I plan to! Let's go,” He huffed and walked off towards the tents as she followed behind with a skip in her step, her dress bouncing in time with her heels as she made it to the tent, stepping inside with a wide grin, seeing her husband at his usual place in his throne with several parchments on his table.

“Darling, what took you so long? And what in Oden's name is that on your head?”

Siv beamed with pride as she took the flower crown from her head and held it up in the candle light.

“Do you like it? I like it! I think it goes well with my hair! Here, you try it!” Without warning, she placed the flower crown on Viggo's head, much to his dismay.

“Siv, you know I tend to approve of your new... hobbies... But don't you think this is a bit much?” His eyes looked up as the colorful flowers grazed his eyebrows and Siv snickered a little.

“Viggo, you haven't let me do nearly anything. I had to do something to keep these busy,” She thrust her hands in his face, making him back up in time so she didn't smack him.

“Siv, honey, you're 4 months pregnant. Don't you think you should be taking it easy?”

“Viggo, there's a difference between taking it easy and not letting me do anything...” She flopped down on the pile of furs on the floor with a soft huff and gave him a look much like a pouting child. He couldn't help but smile at how silly she looked and carefully removed the delicate flower crown on his head and placed it near the lantern at the far corner of his desk.

He stood from his throne and sat next to her on the floor.

“Darling, don't be so downtrodden... Will it ease your conscience to know that we're going somewhere tomorrow morning?”

Her eyes immediately lit up and she smiled wide at him, clearly excited about leaving the island.

“Oh? Where's that?”

“The Dragon Auction, of course! I figured since Hiccup ultimately destroyed our hopes of a stronghold... The annual auction is what is in order to get us back on our feet, yeah?”

Siv was clearly excited about leaving, and the auction was always a big success. Vikings from all over the archipelago would sail just to buy these exotic dragons that they spent months tracking down and capturing.

“Oh that sounds like fun! When do we leave?”

“First light. Which means we both need to rest, okay? Enough playing with flowers.” He mocked her in a teasing manner that made her snicker slightly. Siv carefully rose to her feet, clearly exhausted even though the sun was barely setting.

“Okay... Will you be coming to bed? Or do you still have work to do?” She was already beginning to change out of her everyday clothes and replace it with her night shirt, which was really one of Viggo's old tunics. She enjoyed his clothes much more now that she was beginning to show in her pregnancy and the shirts were incredibly soft and smelled just like him, which kept her happy when he was still up late, working away.

“I have a few things to finish up, darling. You go on, I know you're tired.” Viggo gently kissed her cheek and smiled, which made her heart flutter as she headed into bed for the night, asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

Hours seemed to go by for Viggo. His head felt like it was splitting from how long he was staring at these stupid parchments.

Every so often, he would look in the direction of where his wife was sleeping and his heart ached to be with her and not here, but with the Auction breaching tomorrow, he had to finish this damned manifest.

With his eyes getting tired and his penmanship slacking off, he almost didn't hear the sudden thudding noise come from behind the curtain where Siv was. In an instant, he abandoned the papers and headed in there with the lantern in his hands, ready to fight off any unwanted visitors.

But what he saw was not what he was expecting.

The bed was empty and the furs were a complete mess and one of the candlestick holders was on the floor, smoking from being put out very recently. And in the corner, Siv was hiding her face behind her hands, whimpering like a wounded child.

“Siv, sweetheart, what happened?” He put the lantern down and carefully approached her when a ghastly smell reached his nose. Siv was crying and her legs were shaking and that's when he noticed they were also wet.

“Viggo... Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to...” She wasn't looking up at him and refused to even reach his line of sight. “I... I think the baby may have pushed too hard on my... Oh Gods, Viggo, I wet the bed! Like a child scared of some monster!”

So that's what happened; Siv was embarrassed.

Instead of yelling, which is what she expected, Viggo started laughing. She looked up with watery eyes and he carefully reached forward and wiped her tears away, a smile on his face.

“Darling, I could never be mad. Accidents happen, especially during a time like this... You clean up, I'll fix it.” He was... very calm for someone who's wife just urinated in the mass of bear furs.

But slowly, she stood up on her shaky legs and went through the back of the tent and to the stream nearby, rinsing off carefully in the dark with a nervousness building up in her stomach. The baby was making it harder and harder to sleep but how could she tell Viggo that?

He would clearly make her stay here and miss the auction, and she wanted off the island. Viggo barely let her go within 400 feet of their tent. While she loved her husband dearly, he was becoming a bit obsessive.

And all she wanted at this moment was to walk around and stand for a few hours without being forced to sit down. Granted, he was going to do that anyways, no matter where they went.

After she finished rinsing off, she headed back to their tent where he was waiting, out of his leathers and wearing one of his old long sleeved tunics and sheep wool pants. She hasn't seen him look this casual in quite a while.

The bed had been stripped and something new covered it, something not bear fur.

Siv looked at the material with a curious gaze and Viggo smirked before placing one of his hands on the material.

“I hear it's perfect to keep one cool even under the blankets. It's called silk, I traded a Changewing hide for it, I think it's perfect for you.” A blush spread over Siv's face as she reached for a new shirt and slowly pulled it on over her head, the shiny material calling out to her.

“And under that, a bed of sheep wool. I promise, it's as if you are sleeping on a cloud,” Viggo carefully took a step forward and grasped her hands in his, smiling wider than she's seen in almost a week. It made her heart swell with happiness at how happy he seemed.

She immediately took the initiative to push him back against the bed and he flopped backwards with a soft grunt, hitting the bed with the softest thud she's ever heard.

“Okay, I've gotta feel this.” She crawled off of him and laid down on her side, letting out an almost purr of happiness at how soft and cool it felt, wanting to sleep already.

“Oh Viggo, it's perfect! But.. How did you-”

“Nothing gets passed me, darling. I know you haven't been sleeping well, those black circles around your eyes don't hide anything. You need to sleep... We both need to sleep.”

His words resonated something fierce in her and then she finally let her walls down, showing just how exhausted she felt. With a strangled whine, she fell backwards on the bed and watched him lay down next to her, a smile of pure joy on his face as he was finally laying next to her in the place where he belonged.

The night passed over easily with them both resting on a bed softer than the clouds of Valhalla. So when the morning came, Siv was, obviously, refusing to get up.

It was because of Siv that Viggo also couldn't get up. Her legs were around his waist and her arms were around his neck and she was clinging to him like a baby dragon with a tree limb, her eyes still closed and her hair a complete mess.

“Siv, flower, we have to get up...” He seemed almost as disappointed as she was when he said it. Siv protested with whines.

“No... Too comfy... too warm, not getting up.”

Viggo chuckled and attempted to stand up but was pulled back down on the bed fiercely.

There was a soft knock outside on the post near the curtains, followed by Ryker's voice. “Viggo! You and your woman need to move, now! We're late!”

The response was a sharp shout of annoyance. “We'll be ready in a minute!” Siv was the one that shouted, not Viggo. Which surprised both of them. Viggo looked over his shoulder at Siv and smirked at how defensive she was getting almost immediately and gave her a happy smile.

“I didn't know my love was feisty...”

“N..Not usually?” She blushed with slight embarrassment as she finally let him get up from the bed and slowly stood up as well, even though it was so comfortable and would rather never get up.

As she rustled through the various clothes she had, she ultimately decided on wearing an undershirt and his old shirt instead of a dress today, pulling on the pants that Magda made just for her so she could wear something comfortable during the particularly cold nights.

As Siv was pulling on her boots, she felt the bed shift and saw Viggo sit down behind her, still shirtless but pulling on his own boots, his hair messier than normal after he wakes up, but all in all, a bit happier than usual.

She couldn't help but stare at how his back muscles flexed whenever he would reach down and adjust his pantleg so it fit inside of his boot comfortably and his shoulders rolled back as he stood up straight and pressed his strong hands into his waist, making the muscles all along his torso contract inward and there was a soft cracking sound from his joints and then a happy sigh left his lips as he pulled his arms back and rolled his head to stretch out his neck.

The whole time, Siv was staring, her foot halfway in and out of her boot as he reached for his brown tunic and pulled it on over his torso, much to her disappointment.

As he was fixing his belt around his hips, he looked over and finally noticed how she was staring at him, her face bright red and eyes in a near trance. “What are you staring at?”

“Mmm... Nothing, just my lovely husband...” She said dreamily without an ounce of shame in her words, making Viggo smirk and lean down to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Finish up, darling. Then we can finally go somewhere together, yeah?”

Siv nodded quickly and finished pulling on her boots and grabbed her dragon hide cloak, tossing it around herself to keep her safe from the cold and/or dragon fire, just in case something bad were to happen during this auction.

Once she was ready, Viggo pulled the tent flap back for her and she took a cautious step forward, the strap around her chest holding all of her rolled up parchments and little books in it. Everyone at the base was prepared for the journey except the few that were ordered to stay behind and protect the base.

All of the dragon hunters headed for the ships and Siv carefully jumped onto the boat, making Viggo hiss in fright at how she almost didn't land on her feet, her knees buckling slightly.

“Siv! Don't do that!” He snapped, his face turning red with worry and irritation at her complete and utter disregard for safety. Siv responded with a nervous smile and Viggo walked up to her, gently flicking her shoulder with his fingers, making her overreact in a playful manner, grabbing her shoulder and responding like she had just been shot with an arrow, trying not to giggle as she dramatically fell backwards.

“Oh no! I've been hit!” Viggo responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her body against his, snickering at how silly she was acting.

“Oi, both of you knock it off, it's disgusting.” Ryker made a face of disgust and Siv responded with an upturned middle finger to him and presses her lips on Viggo's, who responds curtly with his own kiss to her lips, chuckling on her lips a little as he notices her obscene finger gesture. The men began to laugh at how outspoken Siv had become in the last few months due to her pregnancy, and Ryker seemed none too happy that she had found her voice, all because she got knocked up by his brother.

But as Viggo's wife, she was demanded respect, not just because she's Viggo's wife, but because she is a significant and important part of the dragon hunters, being smarter than almost anybody besides Viggo himself; which she earned all on her own.

All the hunters enjoyed Siv's company, except for a choice few who believed that Siv had no place near Viggo on the battlefield, but kept their mouths shut, not wanting to die by his hands.

But all in all, Siv was respected by nearly everybody. Even Ryker enjoyed her company once in a while, when she was able to strike up a decent conversation.

But all in all, everyone thought her recently discovered valor was quite entertaining to see, even Ryker couldn't help but chuckle in response to her finger gesture.

Throughout the entire boat ride, Siv and Viggo were being gross and affectionate, never letting go of each other as Siv stood at the front of the deck, looking out over the ocean, and Viggo held her by the waist and had his chin on her shoulder, letting the waves rock them back and forth gently.

But nobody minded. Which was good, because it would be met with Viggo's wrath.

As he held his wife by the waist, his hands rested over her swollen belly, wishing that he could already feel the baby move but just feeling her stomach rumbling with subtle hunger. Siv leaned into her husband happily, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“Next month, darling... Next month we'll feel them...”

The words made Viggo smile with excitement.

“I can't wait to feel it's tiny little feet... It's tiny little hands... it's tiny little heartbeat...” He seemed to act like he was in a trance as he spoke and Siv felt her heart speed up from how happy he seemed to be at the thought of feeling his baby move around.

The ship ride was calm for the rest of the morning and they were expected in port by midday, and then Siv could finally get something to eat.

  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

The ship quickly made it's way into port and rested against the docks on the side of the island. All other ships that held the 'cargo' were instructed to move southwest of the island, in case anybody thought of disrupting the event, i.e. dragon riders.

Viggo was first to walk down the ramp, Siv was second, and Ryker was at her heels. The inexpensive dragons were loaded on to the island nearby the auction gallery, as Siv called it. The Grimborn brothers were never really ones for the technical terms of fancy events. But with Siv being in more auctions than she can count, and being the one that was for sale, she knew all the terms.

As the three of them walked through the cargo field, two of the men were pushing by a speed stinger crate in their path.

“Do you smell that, brother?” Viggo remarked, glancing over to Ryker who responded in a smart-assy way.

“Dragon droppings.”

Siv rolled her eyes. “Uh... I'm gonna guess he means the smell of success?”

“Exactly, flower! Gold! This auction will not only bring us wealth but will cement my reputation as the most prolific dealer of dragons, living and not!” A giddy feeling washed over Siv at the thought of the gold that they were about to earn. The possibilities were endless; granted they all came down to what she could buy for the baby or her husband in turn and never settled on herself besides maternity clothing.

“But everything must go off with perfection! How is security coming along?” Viggo held his hands behind his back and faced towards Ryker, the handle of his sword nearly smacking his wife in the forehead and she flinched before carefully stepping to the side.

“Catapults are doubled. Watchtowers are going up; no riders will spoil the auction.” Ryker responded with a slight sneer.

“See what you can do when you put your mind to it, big brother?” Viggo teasingly patted Ryker on the head, but he was less than amused, even as Viggo wore his signature smirk when walking away.

“Any news on our special guest?” Viggo observed the crate of three speed stingers.

“Are you sure he's coming?” Siv interrupted. “I haven't seen any different ships come in or out of the ports...”

“I'm positive, darling. The second that you have confirmation of his arrival-”

“I will let you know.” Ryker cut him off and finished for him.

“Of course you will.” Viggo brushed him off and took a step around the crate before checking on the rest of them, Siv hot on his heels like a baby duckling with it's mother. She had a piece of parchment in her hands and was writing on it from the back of the book.

She waltzed around the crates with ease, checking on every dragon to make sure it was healthy and active. But something felt off about when she walked up to the crate holding a cluster of terrible terrors, her eyebrows knitted together and without thinking, attempted to open the crate.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” She was stopped by one of Viggo's men who grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crate. “What in Thor's name do you think you're doing, girly?”

She growled and wretched her arm free of the man's beefy hand and gripped it in her own.

“Viggo! There's something wrong!” The man was by her side in a split second.

“What? What's wrong? Are you okay?” His thoughts immediately went towards her safety and the baby but she made a face of sarcastic anger.

“Not me, the dragons. There's a terrible terror in there... I think she's hurt.” Viggo took a closer look into the crate and saw one of the dragons was curled up on the floor and close to the wall of the crate.

“Well then, that one isn't of any use to us. Remove it.” He started walking away with Siv in tow who's eyes drooped a little as she walked away from the small little dragon who was whining and cooing in pain, making her heart ache slightly.

It's true, Siv didn't like the dragons. But she couldn't ignore an animal suffering like that, it was sad, no matter if it was a dragon or not.

So it was best for her to put it in the back of her mind as she continued to check the list of dragons on the parchment.

“Are they all accounted for?” Viggo looked down as she checked over the lists.

“Minus the one terrible terror, all the little ones are here, yes.” Whenever they would pass by the crates of dragons, they would sink down in... was that fear? No, it didn't seem like they were scared.

For all the notes she's taken on dragons, Siv had no idea what was happening. But it wasn't exactly her problem at the moment, she had more important matters to attend to at the moment, and she was playing an important part of this auction.

She was in charge of all the paperwork, something she had suggested to Viggo so he could finally focus on the tasks that needed his attention more than the mountain of parchments he would get on a daily basis.

She could see the darkened circles from under his eyes and the way he would rub at his temples, the obvious headaches he was getting were only getting worse. He was working himself to the brink of insanity and it wasn't suiting Siv very well.

So as an attempt to help, she was given the part of conducting the papers from the guests, the auction manifest, and keeping track of the sales and the patrons whereabouts.

Viggo didn't mind, he trusted her completely with all the parchments and knew that her hand writing was actually better than his in the long run.

“Have you finished the manifest, darling?”

“Yessir, just put the finishing touches on it. What do you think?” Siv held up the paper for him to read over and a smirk graced his lips, proof that he was satisfied with her work.

“Good work, Siv. Do you think we'll have time to take it back to our tent?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Siv smirk and blush at the same time, taking the parchment from his hands.

“Nice try, Viggo. No, we won't have time. I'll take it there myself, you need to wait for your guests.”

Viggo made a face of mockery pouting, sticking out his bottom lip at her and looking down at his feet, which made her snort and cover her mouth, trying not to blush with embarrassment at the very unattractive noise she just made.

“Oh stop it. I'll meet you in a little while, okay?” Siv stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek and attempted to walk off before she felt a sharp swat on her rear, making her squeak with surprise and jump forward, blushing harder than a monstrous nightmare's fire.

“Viggo! By the Gods, put a lid on it!” Siv snapped with no real bite in her words, but actually loving the fact that he was so obsessed with her body that he couldn't help but touch every part of her whenever he could.

She turned on her heel, attempting to walk up straight but eventually letting her shoulders slump slightly due to the extra weight she carried with her.

She trekked across the auction gallery and towards the tent made out of all sorts of different dragon skins. She carefully pulled the tent flap backwards and rolled up the auction manifest, putting it in the chest of other parchments that she spent all day composing.

While she was here, she thought it would be best if she was off her feet for a second. Sitting down in Viggo's throne like chair, she carefully removed the boots that were strangling her ankles that were swelling up from the stupid shoes.

Siv let out a sigh of relief, flexing her toes and curling them up and feeling them give a satisfying crack, each and every one of them.

It seemed like she was only sitting there for a few seconds, lost in thought and trying her best to relax before she went back out there and played the part of 'Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, I do not want to sit down, stop asking me Viggo.'

A few minutes wouldn't hurt, and it may help her back if she rested.

Siv carefully lifted her feet up onto the arm of the chair and gave a happy sigh as she leaned against the other arm, her long hair falling down and nearly touching the floor.

As she laid there, staring up at the ceiling, she thought about what would happen after she had her baby... Would Viggo give up his task of destroying all the dragons..? Or would his empire just grow and he would have no time for either of them?

No, that's silly. Of course he wouldn't do that to her, he always had time for her. And he, of course, would make time for their child. She knew Viggo, almost better than she knew herself. And if there was one thing he was, he was a man of his word.

But Siv's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice shout outside of the tent. A voice she's never actually heard before.

“Where is this simpleton?!” Who in Thor's name was standing outside of their tent? Actually, no, who dared to stand outside of their tent?

Siv could hear two voices chattering away outside and she quickly put her boots back on to confront whoever was outside, combing her fingers through her hair and huffing, pulling the shirt down as best as she could before pulling the tent flap back and standing there, just under the dragon skull at the top.

“Excuse me, just who are you two gentlemen? This area is off limits to civilians.” Siv shot a glare at the two men, one carrying a chest under his arm and had a hook hand with a ghastly looking underbite and a silver fake tooth.

The other was decorated in the most unflattering shade of yellow to pass off as a golden tunic and had on a golden helmet over his blonde hair. They both looked hideous, in Siv's opinion. But it wasn't any of her business on who Viggo did his auctioning with. If they brought the gold, who cares what they looked like?

The one with the golden helmet let out a very unmanly scream as she spoke up and scared them both, his muscular hand going to his chest as the other man holding the chest began laughing at him.

“Shut up!”

“Oh, nice manly scream ya got there, Ulgerthorpe!”

Siv snorted at the name, covering her mouth and stepping out of the tent completely as she walked passed them.

“Look, I see that you're here for the auction but the guests are supposed to be by the docks, not by my tent.”

“Your tent? Honey, I hate to break it to you but this is Viggo Grimborn's tent.” The Ulgerthorpe boy remarked to her and she crossed her arms over her chest, flipping her head to the left to knock her bangs from her face.

“Yeah, and you are speaking to Mrs. Viggo Grimborn, 'Ugly-thorpe. So take your cheap tunic and shiny attitude elsewhere, thank you very much.” The boy reacted as if he had just been shot with an arrow to the chest and took a step back. It sounded like he was about to make a retort when a rustling could be heard from the bushes behind them.

Siv looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar large and fat dragon crawling across the ground with soft roars emitting his maw, approaching the pile of scrap metal and munching on it.

“Look at that big guy...” The hook handed man spoke with a look of admiration for the beast who continued to eat the scrap next to Siv's tent.

“Ugliest dragon I've ever seen!”

“I think he's magnificent!” He put the chest down near the dragon and approached him with a warm, welcoming demeanor. “Hello.”

Siv couldn't help but smile and walked up to the familiar beast. “Hey Grump, how's my favorite big trash compactor?” She placed a hand on his back as he gave a low grumble of satisfaction.

“Grump's the name, eh? Suits him jus' fine.” The man grabbed a piece of scrap metal and threw it in the dragon's mouth who chewed it up and purred with happiness.

“Yeah, Grump's not the fastest dragon... Or the most vicious... But he's nice to have around, he's really sweet most of the time.” Siv carefully scratched behind the reptile's ear fins, making him stick his head in her direction and churr happily.

But the sweet moment was ruined when she felt a sudden jerking movement on his side, followed with a vicious shout.

“Out of my way, Grump! Fat beast,” Ryker snarled at the dragon as he kept his foot on his side and Siv gave a look of slight irritation at his hostility towards the dragon.

Personally, she had no issues with this dragon and hoped to see him live a long life. Grump never did anything wrong towards anybody and was always a sweet one to be around. In a way, he was like a pet to her and Viggo.

The hook handed man seemed pretty ticked that Ryker was so harsh towards Grump. “Do you auction off the ugly, fat one as well?”

His question was met by Ryker's hard, belly-rolling laugh that made him even more irritated.

“Who would buy him? Besides, he eats all the scrap iron. And is the only dragon that can bite through a dragon-proof cage.” Siv took a step back and covered her face with her hands at Ryker's complete and utter idiocy.

 _Oh sure, tell them the one dragon that could possibly let loose all the dragons in the auction. That's smart of you, mutton-head._ Siv was trying her best to hold her tongue, not wanting to start an argument that she wouldn't win with Ryker.

“Personally, I'd just as soon skin him and eat him.” What was Ryker's deal, holy hel, he's got issues.

“Oh for Thor's sake, Ryker! That's disgusting!” Siv's insult was met by him rolling his eyes as he continued to taunt the dragon with an impending doom on how he'd eat the poor thing, followed by a harsh shove in his face to knock him to the side.

“But, Viggo likes having him around; Says there's a use for everyone.”

It looked like the two men were about to get in a fight when Siv jumped in.

“Okay, okay, enough with the death threats, Ryker. Did you come here for something or were you just intent on pushing Grump around?”

“Viggo's looking for you. He wants you back, says you've been gone too long.”

Siv groaned and rubbed at her left eye. “Of course I have. Alright, I'm going.” She carefully trudged off into the direction of where the auction gallery was, her feet scuffing at the dirt ever so slightly as she did.

There was something off about those two... The way that they took to Grump, it was almost like they planned to keep him. Not the attitude of any of the vikings here for the auction.

Siv approached Viggo who was on the stage, watching different people enter the gallery and several of his men were lighting the towers to illuminate the gallery and set the mood.

Viggo wrapped an arm around Siv and gave a soft, happy sigh, clearly content with how things seemed to be going.

A low rumble sounded in Siv's chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, reaching up to place her hand overtop of his, the silver ring on her finger glinting in the light of the flames. Everything seemed to be going just as planned, until there was a familiar tone in the crowd that Siv has heard time and time again.

“How much for the pregnant lass there? Need a woman who knows how to carry an heir for me!”

It was like a switch flipped in Viggo. His calm, prideful demeanor switched to one of pure anger and fury. He reached down into his boot and removed a sharp dagger from within it's sheath around his ankle and chucked it in the direction of the loud brute from the second row in the gallery. The dagger immediately pierced his left shin and went clear through the bone and to the other side of his leg, digging into the stone bench he was sitting on.

A loud, shattering shriek left the man as he began to panic and look down at his probably useless leg now, wrapping his hand around the handle of the dagger and attempting to remove it.

“I hear one more remark about my wife, I will aim higher!” Viggo's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Ryker who responded by jumping down off of the stage and ripping the dagger from the man's leg and grabbing him by his beard, dragging him out of the auction.

Siv had a look of fear in her eyes as she looked up at Viggo who began to leave the auction area, stepping off the stage and leaving her sights. She immediately jumped off the stage and followed him, nearly tripping in the process.

“Viggo! What the Hel was that about?”

The man stopped in his tracks, his hands curled up so tightly that his knuckles were turning an unsightly white.

“Those ignorant beasts dare say a word about you, to disrespect you is to disrespect the Grimborn name and that will not go unpunished. He's lucky I didn't behead him!”

If Siv could, she would have attempted to reassure him, but right now, that isn't what he needed. What he needed was for her to show him that she was his and his alone.

“Darling...” Siv stepped into his view and rested her hands over his shoulders and gave a soft smile.

“You must think rationally sometimes... No good would have come from murdering the bastard. Yes, what he said was wrong, but you may have gone too far.”

“Too far? To ask for respect for my wife is too far?”

“That isn't it. It's how you handled it. Yes, he's an idiot. But you destroyed one of his limbs. All I'm asking is next time, let Ryker handle it. Have them removed, okay? Not maimed.”

Viggo gave an angry huff, refusing to meet her gaze and keeping it down as he burned his stare into the dirt, not prepared to admit that he was in the wrong. Yes, he had a temper when it came to Siv, everybody could tell that. But to go that far was something Siv was never comfortable with.

But as always, Siv was more headstrong when it came to these situations. When her soft hand gently pressed to his cheek and touched the rough bristles of his beard, he finally looked up, remorse in his eyes, but a scowl still on his lips.

“I will not apologize, if that's what you want.”

“Viggo, Viggo, Viggo...” She chanted his name in a teasing manner. “I know to say your sorry is not in your nature because you are rarely wrong.” Her boast made him stand up straight and puff out his chest with pride.

“Which is why I don't want you to apologize to him. I want you to apologize to me... Not another display of violence like that over something as frivolous as that. Please?”

He couldn't say no to her; ever.

“I promise, darling. And I'm sorry for scaring you like that... Never again.” That was all she needed. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips quickly before taking his hand and leading him back to where the auction was taking place.

* * *

 

But elsewhere on the island, there was talk about a much different subject.

The boy who was responsible for this much paranoia was quietly observing from a distance when a feminine like figure approached behind him.

The large night fury immediately began to growl at the sudden noise but softened when he recognized the female that was right behind them. The blonde knelt down next to Hiccup as he looked over the paper in his hands, sighing with frustration.

“What is it, Astrid?”

He didn't even look up from the parchment as Astrid cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I know you already gave your input on this but... What if Dagur was right? What if the only way to get to Viggo is to-”

“Astrid, my answer is no. And that is final.” He finally looked up from the parchment, a look of determination in his gaze but his betrothed knew better. He was hiding something and it didn't sit well with her.

“Hiccup, I understand you already said no, but-”

“Astrid, that's not right that you would even consider this! Yeah, that is Viggo's wife, but she has done nothing wrong and to add ash in the wound, she's pregnant! I will not sink to his level when he almost killed you. That's a level of dirty I refuse to play.”

  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had gone down in the sky and the torches had all been lit, giving the auction gallery a lovely warm glow that Siv said was for aesthetic purposes. Viggo said that it was just light that he needed and that she should stop giving simple things titles like that.

But, as always, Siv enjoyed being extra over the top. So she continued to refer to it as aesthetically pleasing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ugly Ulgerthorpe guy and his... what, servant? She saw them sitting in the first row in the gallery, speaking with a man that had a hood covering his head and face. He was practically shouting at him and Siv is very impressed with the hooded man's self control.

“Our special guest.” Ryker commented, making sure that Viggo knew exactly who he was.

“Friends, buyers, honored guests!” Viggo took a few steps forward and gestured his hands outward, a rumble in his voice that reverberated throughout the gallery. “I believe we have assembled the most unique and comprehensible dragons in the archipelago! I think you will agree!”

With that, he ripped the burlap sheet off the cage but instead of a dragon, two skinny blonde twins were hanging from the side of the bars like savage beasts. Siv wasn't at all surprised. Instead, she gave a low growl and looked over to the blonde in the crowd who leaped off his seat, reached into the chest of gold and tossed two handfuls in the air.

“I knew it!” Siv shouted before looking at the men who were waiting for orders. “They're dragon riders! Seize them! Seize them all!”

Viggo was surprised the way that she barked orders at the men and they did just as she commanded, thrusting spears into their faces and taking them hostage. A low snarl left Siv's throat as she without hesitation, reached for her husband's sword off his back and took her sweet time walking down the steps and thrusting the tip of the sword in the impostor's face.

He jumped back in surprise, holding both of his hands in the air and smiling nervously.

“Hand over that chest, ingrate. Or I'll be sure to skin you alive like common livestock.” He hesitated at first but Siv pressed the cold metal of the sword against his neck and he finally acted, taking the chest from the other man's hands and putting it at her feet. She stomped on the lid and looked at the men holding swords to them.

“Lock them up with the dragons in the catacombs.”

“Yes ma'am!” a chorus of voices broke the silence and whispers and they were all dragged away.

Siv's hand was trembling slightly as she held the sword's handle a little more shakily and then she felt a warm hand on the small of her back which broke her out of her anger fueled trance. Viggo gave a nervous smile and took the sword back from her, placing it back where it was and reaching down to pick up the chest on the ground.

“My, my, my, where did that come from, darling?”

Siv returned the nervous smile. “I... I actually have no idea.”

A chuckle escaped his throat as he gently patted her on her shoulder and it made her beam with pride as she followed him down to the catacombs. And it was there that they saw his men had captured the rest of the dragon riders, Hiccup included.

Siv folded her hands behind her back and gave a huff of discomfort at seeing the night fury again, only this time, fully animate and ready to strike at any given second.

Viggo had handed Ryker the chest of gold and took a step forward as the cage door slammed shut.

“Assuming that this is all of Berk's gold, I'm guessing that Berk will take quite the hit on it's bottom line... That is most unfortunate.”

The Haddock boy seemed ready to leap from the cage and pummel Viggo half to death. “But please know that it's all going to a wonderful cause... As are your dragons.” On cue, two men began to wheel in the Night Fury that was now shackled and muzzled.

“Toothless!” Hiccup shouted, pure fear in his tone.

“This one will fetch a considerable price; almost a pity to sell him!” Viggo reached to touch the dragon's head but he reeled back and growled. “But I'll get over it.”

There was something in Siv that told her to stay here and watch them... It was just... Too easy for them to escape, it always was. So something was telling her to stay and interrogate. But the other half of her was telling her to go with Viggo and stay in his wake to stay safe.

She decided on the latter; rather than risk her life and safety, she will stay with her husband.

As soon as he felt her hands on his large bicep, his nerves were immediately put to rest and she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as they wheeled the dragon away with them and the closer she would get to the reptile, the calmer he would become.

Siv's curiosity spiked slightly and she gently reached forward and when the dragon would growl at Viggo when he would do the exact same thing, the Night Fury immediately bowed his head in submission. As soon as her fingers came in contact with his warm scales, her blood turned to ice in her veins and she felt her face pale in response.

“V..Viggo...” Her voice shook in terror as she immediately switched to the other side of him, her eyes squinting closed in fear.

“It's okay, darling. Just keep your distance.” He spoke softly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple and smiling gently, his eyes sparkling in appreciation to her, clearly not noticing how she felt the scales on the top of the night fury's snout, right above where the leather strap was that muzzled the dragon to keep him silent and unable to use his fire.

There was something in the dragon's eyes... Something she's actually never seen in a beast like this before... it was...

There was feeling behind his eyes. The dragon wasn't angry in this moment. When a dragon is angry, their body heats up. But this dragon... Was cooled. His scales were warm at the least, if not cool to the touch. And his eyes were clouding over like the dragon might start crying. How could a beast of his size and strength feel sorrow?

In a way, it made her heart break. The dragon looked dejected, and upset, and... scared.

Siv looked up at Viggo for a second and then back down at the dragon who was now looking at her, his eyes big and full of feelings she's never seen in a beast like this before.

There was something itching in the back of her mind and down in her heart as she stared into the creature's green eyes; something that she has never felt in all of her years of being with Viggo.

_Maybe this beast is... is more than I thought he was. Maybe he isn't a mindless killing machine... maybe it's more complicated than we thought._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

After several minutes of arguing, and some very defiant pouty looks, Viggo convinced Siv to finally sit down at his side on the stage. Viggo kept her close and at a safe distance from the dragons, but he discovered that the closer she was to the dragons, the more passive the beasts became. In theory, it could have something to do with her being pregnant.

As the Deadly Nadder stood on the stage, it was as passive as it could be, like the hunters injected it with tons of dragon nip. It's head lulled down in defeat as the Vikings bid on it's life, or it's skin to sell for mounds of gold. Without a single feeling of remorse in him, Viggo shouted into the gallery.

“Sold, to the Viking with no teeth!” And at that, two Vikings in the back row began to fight like children, both of them missing all of their teeth. Siv gave a low sigh at how childish the men were and crossed her legs, folding her arms over her chest as she watched the Nadder be taken away.

With one leaving, another was rolled onto the stage. This one, being the Night Fury that was chained and muzzled. All the Vikings began to gasp with shock and intrigue.

“That's right, gentlemen! Your eyes do not deceive you! A Night Fury; The Night Fury! The only one in existence! The prized centerpiece of any collection,” There was a mischievous glint in Viggo's eye that only Siv could recognize. Her heart ached slightly as she saw just how miserable the dragon looked in comparison to all of the others.

“Let us open the bidding at--” Viggo was cut off by all of them screaming amounts of gold and if Siv could show remorse in that moment, she would have. With a faint echo, she heard her husband speak to the men next to his side.

“Get the boy. I want him to remember this moment.” Siv carefully stood up and gently placed her hand on Viggo's shoulder.

“Sweetheart, you know I never question your judgment, nor do I try to ever change your mind... But are we doing the right thing here?”

Viggo's face shifted from pride to worry as he met her eyes and carefully pulled her to the side, holding both of her hands close to his.

“Siv, what is going on?”

“Viggo, I know this is going to sound crazy but... Maybe these dragons aren't mindless killing machines... Just as we were in the catacombs, I saw something... I felt something from that Night Fury. I... I can't explain it, but it felt... like...” Siv refused to meet his gaze as he gently lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

“Siv, breathe... Soon, we'll be out of this place, with more gold than even Odin himself would envy, and we will cement our place in the Archipelago as the two most powerful Dragon Traders in all of the world. We will be a force to be reckoned with... And it's all for you, flower.”

Siv heaved a quiet sigh of discomfort and nodded carefully, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew that he had good intentions; Viggo was no heartless monster, nor did he have any interest to rule the world. All he wanted was to keep his wife and child from harm, and he would achieve it by any means necessary.

For the moment, she decided to let the matter go. And they returned to the auction that was in progress as many Vikings were screaming at the stage. But they were all silenced by the 'special guest' holding up a huge sack filled with gold.

“Sold!” Viggo shouted without a second thought. The man walked onto the stage and Viggo grasped the sack in his hands but it was all ruined when a fire started in the distance and it looked like nearly all of the dragons were released.

The gallery scattered to the docks and the special guest ripped the bag from Viggo's grasp and stalked off with a look of disappointment.

“Hiccup...” Viggo knew exactly who was responsible. “Siv, it's time to go. You aren't safe here.” With that, the man grabbed her by the hand and ran off, a chest tucked under his arm. She recognized it as the chest that held all of Berk's gold.

“W-Wait! Viggo! W-Where are we going?!” She shouted as he ran with her in his wake, gripping his hand as tight as she could and attempting to keep up with him but her foot caught a small sharp stone sticking out of the loose soil and she hit the ground, her knees digging into the dirt and her hand sliding across the sharp rocks, cutting the soft flesh on her palm.

“Siv!” The chest was immediately abandoned on the ground and Viggo lifted Siv into his arms, holding her close like a fragile piece of glass as she hissed with pain.

“I-I'm fine... Viggo, they're coming. We have to go!”

With a sharp sneer, he looked in the direction of one of his men and barked orders at him to grab the chest full of Berk's gold. The man did as he said and hauled off in the direction of his ship.

“Come on, sweetheart, we have to go.” Viggo wrapped his arms under the back of her knees and around her shoulders, lifting her up into his arms and hugging her close to his chest. Siv whined a little and gripped her wrist with her uninjured hand and shook with fear at all of the wild dragons nearby; how easy it was for them to kill them right now.

But for some unknown reason, the dragons didn't touch them. It was sort of bizarre. As she ignored the ache in her hand, she gripped at the collar of his vest and flinched a little.

Viggo tried his best to not stumble over his feet due to Siv, and the extra baby weight, and when he reached the docks, he carefully set her down on the deck of the ship and she limped down the deck, attempting to help Viggo get the ship ready for launch.

But as she tugged on the ropes and Viggo hoisted the anchor of the ship, they both heard a familiar loud screeching noise and looked up to see Hiccup and that blasted night fury, the reptile's mouth glowing bright with the incoming blast aimed directly at Viggo.

The man in question looked up as if he had just seen the light from Odin himself and all of the color drained from his face, like this was the last breath he would ever draw from his lungs.

Siv let out a high pitched shriek of fear and did the only thing she could think of; with her small amount of thinking in the situation, Siv ran in front of Viggo and jumped in front of him, holding her arms out and shouting in anger.

“ _STOP!_ ” Her shriek alone was enough to deafen people nearby and the dragon's fire was immediately quenched, his jaws snapping closed as he writhed in the sky, attempting to turn his momentum in another direction as he looked at the woman with an expression of pure heartbreak.

Viggo slowly raised his head and saw his wife was protecting him from certain doom and stared at her and the dragon that could have murdered them both but didn't. Siv let out a low growl and reached for a bow on the deck and the one arrow in range, drawing the bowstring back and pointing the poisoned tip arrow directly at Hiccup and his night fury.

“Don't move an inch!” Her shout could shake the earth; the anger she was feeling in her body was indescribable. The dragon and the rider hovered in place, the young viking glaring hard enough at the woman to light her on fire. Her grip on the string was enough to make the sinewy twine bite into the flesh of her injured hand.

But just as Siv was about to let the arrow loose, she heard a loud shout from behind her and saw the man that Viggo passed the chest off to hoist it up into the air to get the Viking's attention and then he tossed it overboard into the salty ocean below the bowels of the ship.

“Toothless, dive!” Hiccup shouted and the dragon immediately dove down into the ocean. Siv dropped the bow and arrow that was in her grasp and looked at the man who threw the chest overboard.

“Now's our chance! Get us out of here! Now!” The man obeyed her command and they released the sails of the ship and they took off among the waters of the sea and Siv gasped, dropping onto her knees and heaving like crazy as her hands grasped at the nothingness on the deck of the ship.

“Flower, are you alright?” Viggo knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, reaching down and rubbing at her swollen tummy to try and calm her down to not send her into premature labor. His soothing touches on her belly calmed her down and her heart finally calmed down from it's violent beating.

Siv looked up and gave a curt nod as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed slowly into his skin. Suddenly, things felt a little better to her as she looked down at her injured hands and knees and then back into her husband's eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Viggo lifted her up into his arms and carried her down under the decks to their private quarters. He gently sat her down on the table where he removed a case of medical supplies. Very slowly, he wrapped up a cloth and held it out to her. “Bite down.”

Siv didn't question him and sunk her teeth into the rag and waited for the sudden sting. Viggo pulled out the bottle of pure alcohol and poured it over her wounds and she shrieked in pain but with the cloth, all it sounded like was a whine. He rubbed the skin around her cuts softly and pulled out a homemade salve, rubbing it onto her wounds and then gently wrapping them up to protect them from any further damage.

Siv huffed and dropped the cloth onto the ground, her face becoming increasingly pale as she looked into his eyes and gripped his neck into her grasp.

“I...I thought I was going to lose you,” She whimpered against his face and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

“For a moment there, so did I.” It was like something out of an old folk tale. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their bed where he held her, rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings to her and reminding her that their love was eternal and that nothing could keep them apart, not even death.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I just got back my laptop; it was busted up for a few days cause my cats have zero chill. But it's all good now! Which means more updates!

For weeks, all Siv could do was hover around Viggo like a hawk. Her heart would race whenever he would spar with his men and she would overreact over the smallest of bruises, and minor cuts, going into full mother mode even before their baby is born.

The men thought it was hilarious, seeing their boss' wife fuss over him like he was the fragile flower and she was the brooding boulder. While most would find it humiliating, Viggo only found it slightly embarrassing but mostly very adorable. Her heart was in all of the right places and with how he was hovering over her every single step, it seemed only right that she gets her turn playing guardian.

Which is currently where they were. Viggo was stripped down from his chest armor and dark under tunic, spreading a sticky salve over the bruises on his chest and onto his back... Out in the open... In front of all of his men... Who were laughing from a distance away, where it was very easy to chuck daggers in their direction.

“Siv, you're doing it again.” Viggo stated like it was an every day sentence between them now.

“I'm doing what?” She declared. “Caring for my husband? Well if that's embarrassing, then prepare to be mortified, now turn around!”

Viggo resisted the urge to snort and did as she demanded, turning on a heel and glaring at his men who continued to giggle like tiny children.

Siv's delicate hands worked over the bruises on his sides and ghosted into the waist of his pants, passing over the tight fitting belt on his hips. Viggo couldn't ignore the small pleasurable shiver that jolted up his spine, biting his cheek and resisting the urge to roll his eyes back.

Siv paid no mind to the cackling morons as she did her best to cover every bruise in the purple goo and smiled at the finishing result. “The pain should be gone within an hour! No pain, no strain.”

“I'm sorry, pain:strain; honey, since when do you rhyme for fun?”

It was no secret that one of Siv's biggest pet peeves were bad jokes and lame puns. But ever since their near death experience, she has been far more chipper and excited about life than ever before, which Viggo found a little scary.

Siv stopped herself when she was inches from wiping her hands on her dress and gave a soft sigh, picking up the rag she had brought and wiped them off on that instead.

“I'm not sure... I wasn't a morning person either, but here I am... up with the sun and I can hear the birds chirping and... For once, I'm not mad about it. I just...”

Viggo suddenly gave a look to his men that told them either to scatter or be dismembered and they immediately started tripping over themselves to get away from the scene.

“Ever since that day with the night fury at the Auction... I realized that... You can hurt too. That maybe... You won't always be around to protect me. To protect us...” Siv wound her arms around her middle over her swollen belly and it felt like a new wave of nausea hit her with full force, her insides churning like butter.

With every word, it resonated deep inside of Viggo as if she believed he wasn't long for this world and wouldn't be around to raise their baby together... The thought was just unbearable.

“Sweetheart, you can't possibly think that I'm not going to be here when you...” His hands immediately rested onto her belly and several shivers of terror raced up his spine. Siv had a look of deep thought and depression.

“Well, I just think we need to come to terms with your mortality... With those damned dragon riders on our tail all the time, we will never be able to have a normal life with a normal family... We have to do something!”

Pressing his thumb and forefingers to the bridge of his nose, Viggo slowly stood up and held out his hand for her to take, which she immediately did.

“Then it's time we move onto our next strategy. I've been meaning to tell you about my new plan... And just how brilliant it is,” There was this look on his face and that smile was unmistakable. He was going to outsmart the Haddock boy once again.

Siv shared his enthusiasm. “Oh, this one I have to hear. I know that look.”

He lifted his wife up into his arms like he did on their wedding night and carried her back to their tent.

* * *

The boat lurched onto the shore of the small remote island and Viggo leaped off with the heavy board inside of the bag he had slung over his shoulders. He outstretched his hand and Siv graciously accepted, stepping down the ramp carefully as he tied carefully lowered the heavy anchor to keep the small ship in place.

Siv looked around and slowly stepped up the hills to the middle of the field of blue flowers and they had a very... strong aroma. Siv carefully picked one but dropped it after a few seconds, hissing in pain.

“Ah! D...Damn it!” She looked at her hand as it seemed to be speckled in blue spots and a small amount of blood leaked from the middle of the splotches. The tiny flower's stem had thorns on it, now that she observed it a little closer. She angrily rubbed her hand on the side of her dress and the splotches vanished slowly, turning back to her normal skin color.

“What? What happened?” Viggo was by her side immediately and grabbed her hand, noticing the red color of it and gently kissed over the small wounds, even though the pain had completely subsided.

“I'm fine, just the flower I picked... what are these?”

“Blue Oliander Blossoms. Poisonous to dragons. I thought of eels first but I don't think having a meeting in a pond was the best idea,” A laugh bubbled from his throat. “But they aren't the best for humans either, love. Don't touch them again, okay?”

She nodded obediently as Viggo set up the two seats and the Maces and Talons board. Siv stood behind him and her hand rested on his back as he stared at the board in serious contemplation.

“What is it?” She knelt down next to him.

“Our next move is tricky... This will only work if he is as clever as he seems... It could be all for not,”

“Darling, nothing is all for not if it comes to you. You are smarter than he is and more dedicated to your work than he is with his flying death trap. He will rue the day he crossed our paths...” There was venom in her voice, stronger than he has heard her sound in their whole marriage. That close death call they had with the Night Fury was just... Too much for her, and he could clearly see that.

But if anybody was more determined than himself, Siv was.

There was a loud roaring noise and Siv immediately stood up, brushing off her knees and hands, staring up as the large black dragon nearly landed into the field of the olianders but flew behind and flopped down. Haddock jumped off his back and made his way through the field. If stares could burn, he would have been set on fire with the burning anger inside of Siv and behind her eyes.

A look of fear crossed the boy's face as he stepped on the other side of her and slammed one of the game pieces down into the board.

“I think you're missing a piece.” His voice was stoic and harsh, almost like biting venom and it took all self control to not stab the little twerp right then and there.

“You came,” Viggo seemed excited about it. “I'm surprised.”

“No, you're not,” Hiccup stepped around to the other side, glaring Viggo down as he gestures to the flowers that recently wounded Siv. “Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting in the middle of a field of flowers, poisonous to dragons.”

Viggo leaned back, resting his hands on his knees and shrugging. “A man has to take precautions. I see you brought friends,” Siv then looked up to see a Deadly Nadder and Razorwhip circling them with two riders in the saddles. They moved around like vultures, waiting for one of them to drop dead and pick them clean.

“Like you said,” Hiccup remarked, in a matter-of-fact tone. “Precautions.”

Siv reached behind her and her hands nervously grasped on the sash that hung down her backside, playing with the fabric in her hands with a feeling of dread spreading from her heart and manifesting into her fingers.

“What do you want, Viggo?”

“To compliment you, Hiccup,” He gestured his hands outwards toward the young viking and Siv had to resist all urges to roll her eyes. “Your little group has had some impressive victories recently; put quite the dent in my bottom line.”

“Glad to hear it.” Hiccup gave a curt nod as he seemed very unimpressed with this banter. Viggo slammed down a final piece to the game board.

“You are a worthy opponent. And, as such, this battle between us could continue for years to come! Or...”

Hiccup's fists clenched up in anger as he glared down the man and his wife instantly ran her hands over the dagger she could feel still strapped to her upper thigh in case she needed to protect her husband from the idiotic male.

“Or what?”

“It could end today.” Viggo's voice had such a natural bass in it that even those simple words sent vibrations through the air that made Siv shudder from her place and she continued to stand there, nervously shifting from one foot to another.

“I accept your surrender!” He said it with such cockiness in his voice that Siv started cackling like an evil overlord.

“Ah... Good one. Like we would surrender to you,” There was a bite in her voice that could match the strength of a Gronckle. Hiccup looked at her like she was insane and she reached into the bag that sat next to her, handing Viggo the rolled up piece of parchment and smiling in the process. She could see how uneasy the Haddock boy was by her simple actions.

“It won't be a surrender. It will be a truce; and my husband will be handing over far more than you and your riders deserve.” Viggo slammed the map of the archipelago down onto the game board and there was a bright red line slashed straight through the middle of the ocean.

“This is how it will be,” Siv continued to speak, pointing to the south side of the map. “You and your riders stay south, and Viggo and his men stay north.”

Hiccup stared at Siv in not only confusion and there was rage burning in his eyes. Before Siv knew what was happening, Hiccup grabbed her forearm gently and attempted to say something to her.

Before he could utter a single word, Viggo was on his feet and shoving him away from his wife, nearly knocking him over to the ground into a patch of blue oliander. The dragon that was roaming around snarled and immediately got down into a crouch as if ready to attack at any second.

“You keep your filthy hands off of my wife, Haddock.” Viggo wrapped her up in his arms with a sense of protectiveness that suddenly made Siv feel very safe and she turned away from the situation as much as she could, her head facing out towards the ocean as she ignored the apology that spewed from the young man's mouth.

“... As she was saying,” Viggo pushed her behind him so she could stay safe and away from the Haddock boy. “This is a very reasonable deal. I have no desire to rule the world, like... some people. I'm a business man, and fighting is bad for business.”

“What about the Dragon Eye?”

Siv felt a growl bubble from inside of her throat. “You mean the family heirloom you stole from the Grimborns?”

“I'm afraid that's not part of the deal.” They seemed to ignore her words and Siv thought it was best if she stayed silent during this exchange.

“I'm willing to give you the chance to save every dragon below this line, not to mention those of your fellow riders. I am willing to memorialize this deal now and end the bloodshed,” Viggo scribbled his signature onto the map and held out the writing utensil for Hiccup. “Are you?”

A long silence passed through the air before he spoke again. “I'll need to think about it.”

“Of course, of course; all leaders should receive counsel. But in the end... It's up to us, isn't it?”

Hiccup picked up the map and carefully rolled it up, holding it like a fragile piece of glass.

“Oh, how's Astrid's leg? Healing well, I trust?” Viggo's words made Hiccup's grip tighten on the map, his brows furrowing in rage.

“Time is of the essence, boy.” Siv snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “Peace is... Such a fragile thing, isn't it?”

“My word, darling, I believe you get more and more malicious every day,” Viggo grabbed Siv by the waist and she rolled her eyes a little.

“Just a little more angry, that's all...”

“I've never seen this side of you... I kind of like it,” Viggo admitted without so much as missing a beat as her face turned a soft shade of pink. He gently rested his hand on her outer waist and pulled her against him.

“You remember when we met, love?” His low, husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

“H-How could I forget?”

“You were so shy... Like a little field mouse... It made my icy heart melt.”

Siv felt her heart drum against her chest at the memory... The faint tingling in the back of her mind at the sweet, single day that they got to know each other. They're love and connection was instant; no hesitation in how much they adored one another and their admiration quickly blossomed into deep, full force love.

As if it was yesterday... Siv could remember vividly how her first day with him went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is coming up next is a flashback chapter! I'm so excited for that one!!! I hope you all like it!!!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)!!

Hello Lovelies! I'm sure you have wondered why I have called you all here... *spins around in a computer chair, petting a white fluffy cat*

 

I was just curious if any of you would be interested in a prequel? A much longer story about how Siv and Viggo came to be the couple they are today? I'm currently finishing up a flashback chapter on how they met and their first night together *winky face*.

 

If any of you guys are interested in me writing a prequel, please leave a comment telling me you would read it! If not, just ignore this and continue on! Or tell me to not do it.

 

But the offer is very much open! And I think I could make a good solid story between them! Let me know if you're interested! You may see yourselves out of my lair. *Gestures to the open door and waits for you to leave*

 

Have a good day! Or night! Or life!

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in truth, I wrote a version of this and it was rushed, out of character, and kind of extremely fucking sloppy. And I thought that, for the sake of smut, it would be a good chapter but it wasn't. It was out of character for both of them. So this is revised, rewritten, and perfected. They are both very in character and unlike the first time around, this is smutless. Cause I just wanted a cute, innocent flashback. ENJOY!!!

_~Six Years Ago~_

_The ship felt like it was moving in slow motion for her as she sat below the deck, only able to see the surroundings around her from the small porthole, feeling like she was trapped in a tiny jail cell. If she were to stand in the middle of the room and stretch her arms out, she could touch both of the walls. All that was in here was a small bed that was very uncomfortable and a small sack for the few pieces of clothing she did own._

_Siv was dressed in a dark purple dress made of thick material, a huge V in the neck to show off as much cleavage as humanly possible and a bright gold sash tied around her waist that created a large bow just above her rear that she found appalling. A black ribbon was tied around her neck and her long red hair was put up in a high braid, wrapped around the crown of her head and a golden chain was weaved into the braid delicately._

_On the ribbon around her neck was a betrothal pendant to show that she was now an engaged woman. Her nerves were on fire and everything about this situation made her unable to keep any food down._

_Siv's father was a ruthless monster, that was no secret; selling his own daughter as a whore. But this was far beyond him. This wasn't just a one time thing... This was her entire life. This man has promised his daughter's hand in marriage to a complete stranger. In exchange for half of his army and a whole armada's worth of weapons._

_Siv made sure that the scar over her side was invisible the entire time, not needing another strong Viking male to tell her just how much of a rarity she was. As the boat lurched to a stop, a large, bristly man with a long red beard that hung freely down to his middle reached for a key on his belt and pulled open the locked door to Siv's 'bedroom'._

“ _We're here.” He said it like it was any other deal; like his daughter meant absolutely nothing to him. Siv rose up immediately and brushed down her skirt to keep it down and before she could walk passed her father, he grabbed her by the arm._

“ _Don't screw this up for me, girl.” Her whole body went completely stiff against his grip and it tightened with every second. It hurt... It hurt like Hel, but she wouldn't give him any reaction that he would be able to see. She kept her pain locked up and tears gently pricked at the corners of her eyes as her father shoved her forward in front of him. She jolted forward, stumbling slightly as her left foot's toes smacked against the staircase and she let out a little yelp of pain in her foot._

_He stepped around her like she was a dent in the boards and she quickly stood up, brushing down the front of her dress and attempting to keep the look of professionalism and sensuality about her. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she shouldn't think anymore on her quickly upcoming doom, but what could she do? Fight back? Impossible._

_Siv kept her head down as she stood on the main deck as the ship lurched to the docks and she still didn't look up, becoming very fascinated with her toes inside her sandals. There was a loud, heavy thud which was probably the ramp being lowered and her father's booming voice sounded through the air, making her flinch just slightly._

“ _I am Calo the Conqueror! Chieftain to the lost tribe of Grizzlians! I come on behalf of Viggo Grimborn to settle my debt, in full;” Siv continued to look down and then suddenly, she felt a powerful grip on her forearm and her father dragged her into view. “My only daughter.”_

“ _Go get the boss.” She heard a gruff voice demand and she dared to look up just slightly to see the dark, chiseled face of a bald Viking with a strong black mustache, muscle protruding from every crevice of his being. And brute strength radiated off of him as if that's all he knows. Siv watched the man he commanded leave over the hill and she stood there, waiting anxiously for her future husband to return. Three, extra large males stepped over the edge of the hill before she saw someone who looked completely different than anybody she has ever seen in her life._

_This man was not oozing strength, nor did he look like the kind who solves issues with his fists. His hands were folded behind his back as he walked with his head held high, his neck completely exposed to show the large talon scars over his throat, disappearing under his collar. The beard on his face stopped just before his cheeks and encircled his mouth perfectly, almost to frame the rest of his face._

_His eyes were as dark as his hair, the same color of the pine trees back on the island of Northumbria. His hair was the same color and everything about this man screamed authority, down to the soles of his boots to the arch of his sword on his back. She suddenly felt her heart quicken._

_There was a rushing feeling that passed from her stomach and flooded her veins. This couldn't be her husband... could it?_

“ _Viggo, my old friend!” Calo stepped forward and attempted to hug the man but he held his hand up to stop him._

“ _I am working on a very tight schedule, friend. And your time is running short,” His eyes narrowed and Siv could see just how tired he looked from here._

“ _As promised, Viggo. My only daughter,” Calo wrapped his hand around Siv's wrist and tugged her forward, making her stumble lightly as she looked down at the docks, not willing to make eye contact with the Grimborn before her. She has learned over the years that the men she has lain with did not like eye contact._

“ _Your wife, your slave, your consort; she is more than capable of anything and will please you well.” With that, he threw Siv down in front of Viggo's boots and she stared at the leather, her eyes threatening to water but she quickly blinked them away._

_Viggo observed her from above and saw how she shook, how pale her skin was behind her hair, the bruises peeking through her sleeves and on her wrists..._

“ _She will do. Consider your debt annulled.” The two men grabbed at each other's wrists and a few seconds passed before Calo left her there, forever. The boat sailed away and Siv flinched as she felt a hand on her back between her shoulder blades._

_Viggo noticed her twitch immediately and he attempted to be gentler with his touch. Lifting up his hand and squeezing it into a fist, wiggling the digits, he placed his hand back on her back with a more gentle touch. She still twitched, but didn't react like she was sliced with a sword this time._

_Siv continued to stare at his shoes until he finally knelt down and pressed his fingertips to the underside of her chin and tilted her head up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were red, a clear sign she was on the verge of tears but her strong jaw was clenched and she pressed her lips into a line._

“ _Why do you hide from me?” His voice was gentle, husky, and had just the right brash for it to send chills through her skin._

“ _I-I show respect, sir. A woman like me has not earned the right to look into your eyes.” She spoke as if reading off a script. A look of dark anger crossed his features and she resisted the urge to recoil back and brace for the scolding hit of making eye contact, but it never came._

_Viggo gently wrapped his hands around her biceps and helped her rise to her feet. She brushed the dress down at the front and waited for his commands, ready to serve in whatever way he wished._

_She did not expect to feel his arm wrapped around her shoulders like a consoling relative, leading her up the hill and away from the docks with a simple “Come with me.”_

_Siv fell into step with Viggo, her legs working more like stilts than actual limbs as he led her up the paths and towards the large tent in the middle of what looked to be a chasm. She could see all the different types of dragon hide used to make the tent, the large skull at the top of it to be a clear indication of his status and success as a dragon hunter._

_Viggo's strong hand gripped the tent flap and he pulled it back, leading her inside and she attempted to adjust to the light change. The sun vanished and a dimly lit candle lantern illuminated the room. Or at least she assumed it was a candle... But on closer inspection, tiny little glowworm dragons sat inside of the glass, skidding back and forth and flickering a little with every few seconds._

_Against the wall was several weapon racks of various size and different styles. Viggo looked to be the jack-of-all-trades with the random assortment before her. Several chests and clay pots were scattered through the space, some with locks and harsh deep colors._

_A large throne made of dragon bones was poised at the front of the room and in front is what intrigued her the most about the whole space in front of her... It was a table with a Maces and Talons board; of course, Viggo was a game player._

_Siv took in the whole scene; it was the complete opposite of what she was used to. There were no trophies, no abrasions, and certainly not any shows of force. From the piles of parchements and various weapons, it seemed that Viggo was a business man. It was a nice change from the brash, war-hardy Vikings she has been with in the past._

“ _Are you alright?” She was broken from her trance from his voice and she looked up immediately. A blush scattered her cheeks and she nodded._

“ _Y-Yes sir, forgive me. I was... admiring your weapons.” Okay, that alone sounded like a sexual euphemism. Her blush deepened and she resisted the urge to pinch herself._

_A sly grin spread over Viggo's face and he walked to the weapon's rack. “You have quite an eye. All of these are past mementos from my battles against dragons. Each one was the weapon I used to slay a beast of unimaginable size,” His hand swept over the bow and arrow. “Like this. A hoard of Speed Stingers stood no match for my reflexes.”_

_It seems that Viggo was one to brag of past accomplishments. It wasn't a bad thing but there was a slight arrogance in his voice that fit the way he carried himself. Siv was very impressed how he could sound arrogant, and respectful to his position._

_A soft little hiccup escaped her chest, giving away her nervousness and she shifted her weight from one foot to another while waiting for him to say something to either put her at ease or damn her to Hel._

“ _You seem a bit on edge; may I ask why?”_

_Why was he pretending to care? Siv knew that this man did not have her best interests at heart and was only interested in the investment put before him. Her heart rate went wild as she thought of the many things that he could possibly have in store for her... Would she lay with him first? Serve his crew? Be his personal slave? What was he planning? Did he want to use her as dragon bait?! Oh Thor, did he only want to kill her?!_

_Siv wasn't expecting her sudden reaction as she lifted her hand to her chest and began to breathe heavier than ever before. This wasn't a one and done job... This was the rest of her life. But how long could that be?_

_She couldn't breathe; her skin was on fire; her eyes were watering; her chest felt tight... What was this?_

_Siv immediately dropped down to one knee and gasped for air, her face turning a horrid pale. Viggo responded immediately to what was happening and slid across the dirt on his knees, pressing both of his hands to her shoulders._

“ _Miss? Siv, what's wrong? Are you okay? D-Do you need water?” There was a sudden panic in his voice that was foreign to the Dragon Hunter; Viggo Grimborn never panicked. Ever. But for some reason, here he was, on his knees to console a young woman that he just met ten minutes ago. He pressed his hands to her cheeks and gently lifted her head. He saw her pupils were dilated and twitching from side to side. Her fingers were trembling and she was scrambling to hold onto something solid, gripping her collar and tugging on her dress._

“ _I-I-I-I...” Her stuttering was almost unintelligible._

“ _No, ma'am. Don't speak... Breathe with me, yes? In.. And out...” He began to demonstrate with his own breathing and after many heavy breaths, Siv followed his own gasps, her chest rising and falling with every breath._

“ _There you go... See? Your color's returning already. And what a lovely color it is,” If Siv wasn't getting over a panic attack, she would have normally been smitten by his words. But right now, all she wanted to do was breathe and calm down._

“ _I'm so sorry, sir... I won't ever do that again... I promise... Please don't punish me,” Siv looked down at the dirt and removed her fingers from her collar._

_Viggo reacted like he was just struck with an arrow, recoiling slightly at her words. Punish her? Why on Earth would he punish her for this? It was a serious issue, not an inconvenience... Oh Gods, what kind of men had she been with that made her so bloody scared? So fragile?_

“ _I will not, miss. Just breathe for me, yes?”_

_For the rest of the hour, Siv sat in the dirt with Viggo as he held her hand and gently stroked his thumb over the back of it, watching her eyes trail over each and every one of his features and drinking him in like a hot batch of mead. And it was then that he took in hers. The way those freckles dusted over her nose and speckled her cheeks. Her deep red hair was braided gracefully around the crown of her skull and a few loose strands tumbled down to frame her light pink face. Her deep green eyes sparkled under the light of the glowworm dragons._

_Her deep sunk cheeks highlighted her cheekbones and her collarbones stuck out dramatically. She was dangerously thin and there were small dark circles under her eyes; much less prominent than his though._

_With Viggo's powerful gaze, he rose to his feet and held out his hand for her to take. She accepted it after staring at it and he gently led her to the back room where there was a large bed covered in bear pelts and dragon hide._

_Oh... So he wanted to get right to it. Siv began to sweat a little as she bit down on her lip and Viggo took a step back, noticing how her mood shifted. Very slowly, he watched as she reached for the back of her dress and began to tug at the laces. The color rose to his cheeks and he let out a very unmanly squeak of surprise._

“ _Whoa, whoa! W-What's all this?”_

_Siv immediately stopped and her fingers wiggled nervously. “S-Sorry sir.. D..Did you want to undress me yourself?”_

“ _N-No!” Come on, he is a damn dragon hunter, why the Hel was he stuttering like a teenager?! “I was just... K-Keep your clothes on, miss.” He couldn't look her in the eye and stared down at her sandals as he gently grabbed her by the arms and sat her down on the bed without a word. He knelt down in front of her and began to unlace her sandals, pulling them off of her feet and standing back up._

“ _Please, miss... Get some rest? We will talk more tonight, alright?” It was an order, not a question. Siv was stunned, to say the least. Men never stalled when it came to sex. What was Viggo doing? Why was he delaying the inevitable?_

_When he left the room, she frowned slightly and crawled under the large bear pelt and let out a little sigh, resting her cheek on the soft pillow stuffed with sheep wool. While laying there, she had time to think... Think over everything that has happened within the last few hours. Viggo spoke gently to her, and his hands were always soft touches or firm grasps, but nothing that was painful._

_His eyes spoke volumes of kindness behind them, something she has only seen once in her whole life from one other man, and then he betrayed her by using her as a human shield against a dragon raid. Her heart broke as she thought of him... But the more she did, the more she thought of Viggo. They were so opposite... One was firm, brash, and always looked ready to strike like a Triple-Threat._

_But Viggo... his smirk was unmatched by any grin she's ever seen. His eyes gleamed, not only with kindness, but mischief as well. His broad shoulders and the large, gem encrusted sword on his back... He was truly a warrior, one that will go down in history and will never be forgotten._

_Is it possible, just maybe... That Viggo may see her as more than a whore for his amusement? The very thought was foreign to Siv... But then, why would he tell her to rest and refuse to let her disrobe and present what she had to offer him? It didn't make any sense..._

_Her thoughts ran circles in her head until she felt more exhausted now than in her whole life and like a thick blanket, sleep overtook her immediately._

_From beyond the room, Viggo was pacing back and forth; back and forth; back and forth so much that Ryker entered the tent and let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest._

“ _You are creating a draft, brother.”_

“ _Ryker, I can't do it.” Viggo was distressed, discombobulated, dare even say traumatized._

“ _Can't do what?”_

“ _I cannot marry her!” He tried to keep his voice quiet but it was raising in pitch with every passing second that he stared down Ryker, like he was his only source of sanity._

“ _Viggo, what on Earth are you on about?”_

“ _She's too fragile, Ryker. By the Gods, she is too gentle, too obedient... She's too scared of me; of this place! She'll never be happy here--”_

“ _I thought it wasn't about her happiness, Viggo.”_

_Oh that was a low blow. In the beginning, when the letter was sent to Viggo from Calo about his debt being settled with his own offspring, Viggo regarded his proposal like any other. He would deem whatever fate he saw fit to the merchandise and use his profit wisely. But that was before he saw her... Saw that frightened look in her gorgeous eyes, those sunken cheeks, those trembling hands, her tiny figure, even with her supple curves... he could make out each rib bone below her breasts and he hated it. Hated it with a burning passion._

_There was a part of him that wanted to dispose of the horrid man right there on the docks and leave his body for a Scauldron to feast upon. But there was a little voice telling him to get her someplace safe and away from the eyes of his men... He was going to marry her and then go on like nothing had happened; like she wasn't the most beautiful, or fragile creature he's ever laid eyes upon in his entire existence._

“ _It wasn't... But now... I can't do it... She's like a frightened little bird, Ryker... Too frail... Too weak.”_

_Ryker sensed there was something more in his voice... The way his tone shifted when he thought about her. He glanced over his shoulder where she was sleeping soundly under the mountainous blanket made of bear fur and then looked back up at his brother, a deep and sad stare in his eyes._

“ _You know, brother... There is another way...”_

“ _Tell me what it is!” Viggo grabbed his brother by his shoulder plates and Ryker snorted, grabbing his brother's forearms and putting them down._

“ _Make her feel welcome... Earn her trust...”_

_Earn her trust? How can a man like him ever be trusted by a woman like her? The small, fragile field mouse... in the presence of the Alpha wolf..._

_The more Viggo thought about it, the more his stomach flipped over and over again and he looked at Ryker. “Bring her the best food that our men have to offer. And get her new garments. Hers are to be burned and destroyed. I will not have her wearing something so scandalous in the presence of my men; she deserves more respect than that.”_

“ _Yes, Viggo.” With that, Ryker left the tent and headed into the distance. Viggo was left alone in the tent as he heard the little whimpers from the other room and a deep frown crossed his features. This poor girl was in so much pain inside of her mind..._

_Viggo reached for the flap to the other side and pulled it back a little. From where he stood, he could see that her hair had come loose from the braid and was completely splayed out over all of his pillows, the length almost inhuman, like she's never cut her hair in her life. Her freckles were more prominent now that her color became darker and more relaxed. Her mouth was slightly open and little snores left her lips and nose as a small amount of drool was touching the pillow under her cheek._

_Her legs were savagely tangled up in the sheets, one foot and leg sticking out while the other one was bent backwards and sticking off the bed slightly. Her skirt was hiked up almost to her hip and her neckline was tugged down even more, showing even more cleavage than appropriate. Viggo blushed hard and a hand went up to his face as he gripped at his own jaw, cursing into his palm._

“ _Shit...”_

_It was the most erotic and innocent thing he's ever seen in his life and he couldn't help but stare... She was gorgeous, from her deep red locks, to her delicately small feet. As his eyes crawled over her body, he took notice on the color that changed in her thigh and tilted his head slightly to see it in the light... Was that a burn? Odin, that is a huge scar! How could she have possibly gotten that? Was it a form of punishment from her father? Her ex-lovers? What had happened to her..._

_The thought of another man hurting this woman flipped a switch in him. What was this feeling? It's nothing like he's ever felt before... There was this strong urge to protect this woman; to save her from evil and keep her safe from harm. To see her smile... To see her laugh... To see her moan for him... Gods, he wanted so much from her... He wanted her to be happy, because even in this short time, he could see that she was far from happy._

_Wait... did Viggo have a crush? No! Of course not! That's ridiculous... grown men don't get crushes... Yet, here he was, swooning over a gorgeous girl that he just met not three hours ago. A little shiver coursed through his skin and he turned around, his ears turning red as he tried to ignore the urge in him to tuck the blankets closer around her body and push her hair behind her ears, even as she slept soundly._

_When Ryker had returned, the sun had gone down by the horizon, bathing the island in a beautiful golden glow. Artists call it “The Golden Hour”._

_Ryker set down the chest of clothes he just purchased for the female and another man walked in carrying a large tray of various fish, bread, fruits, and vegetables. The smell wafted from where he was all the way to the other room where Siv slowly awoke from her slumber and her stomach growled with a savage anger. She needed to eat, holy Gods, she needed to eat something._

_When she stood up, her whole body shivered a little at the cold of the ground. Very slowly, she left the room she was in and rubbed at her eyes a little, not noticing her hair was a horrid wreck and there was dry drool on her cheek from where she slept. Viggo looked up from a piece of parchment he was writing on and smiled a little at her._

“ _You look like you slept well,” He looked at her outfit; her dress was crooked and her hair was sticking up every which way. Her eyes were heavy but the circles were vanishing a little._

“ _T-Thank you so much sir. I really appreciate it...” Her heart raced as she watched him look up at her with a sly smirk. She took notice of all the food by his desk and she wished she could eat it..._

“ _Hungry, miss?”_

_Oh, now she knows she's still dreaming..._

 


	14. Chapter 14

The plan was perfect. The plan had everything that he could have thought of; the plan was flawless... How could it have failed? Why did they not use Dragon-proof decks for their ships? Why did they not count on the Defenders of the Wing falling for Hiccup's power over dragons? Why did they not see how flawed it really was?

Siv didn't dare speak; she stood to the side, holding her hands in front of her as Viggo paced back and forth inside of their tent. Without as so much another word, he let out a fierce shout of rage and knocked over an entire rack of swords onto the ground. Siv jumped back in fear at her husband's outburst... Between Hiccup destroying their fleet, the Wing now allying with the riders, and Ryker being a telltale smart-ass, Viggo was at the end of his rope and was angry-- no, Viggo was pissed off.

The damn riders flew in direct line of their catapult fire and destroyed their entire fleet. And the Eruptudon was led off the trail of the volcano with Gronckle lava. Their plan failed, and truthfully, it was Siv's fault. Viggo put her in charge and trusted her judgment but it seems, she didn't think of everything.

“V-Viggo,” Siv attempted to speak and Viggo breathed heavily as he clenched his hands into fists. “I know you're mad at me... I'm sorry... I thought I could... I don't know, I thought I could be more than just your wife and maybe even fight along side you and think like-- think just like you, but I was wrong.”

Her words made Viggo's rage dissipate at a fast pace and he realized just what he was doing... He was in a blind rage and probably scaring his wife half to death, all because he couldn't advise her; because he was too arrogant with himself and didn't teach her better than he knew he could have. He let her lead them into a failed plan and what did he do to help? Nothing.

“Please, Viggo... Please forgive me... I won't ask for anything more again...” Tears streaked down Siv's cheeks as he watched in horror as she dropped to her knees and bowed her head down like she was ready for execution.

It brought him right back to the past... Back to her first mistake that she made.

* * *

 

“ _P-Please Viggo! I'm so sorry, I should never have traded without your approval! I won't touch your supplies again... I'm so sorry, please have mercy on me.” The woman that Viggo has come to love more dearly than any other human in the Archipelago slowly sunk down to her knees as she pressed her whole upper body to the dirt, begging for his forgiveness like she was nothing but a criminal in hid midst._

_It made him sick; how easy it was for her to snap back into the way things were mere months ago, when if she ever said the wrong word in the company of the lowlife that was her father, she would get nothing but pain as a reward. He tried to tell her over and over that those days were behind her, and that she never had to beg for anything... But here she was, down on her hands and knees, tears soaking the dirt as his men stood over her, waiting for Viggo to unleash his wrath upon her._

* * *

 

It was so hard to forget that day... And it was like it was playing in repeat on his mind, a certain Deja vu, honestly. Viggo stepped back as he looked at his hands and slowly unfurled them, a look of pure disdain on his features. He was across the room in two seconds flat, on his knees in front of her.

“Oh Siv, please don't do that again... it isn't your fault, flower. It's mine; I wasn't a very good adviser... I put too much pressure on you and didn't help; not like I should have.” He pressed his hand on her shoulder in a gentle touch and slowly lifted her chin to see her glistening eyes. His heart was breaking as he saw just how upset she was. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her tight into his chest, holding her closer than necessary. Viggo kissed her forehead and felt all of the previous anger in him completely go away. Now, all he cared about what Siv, and the life inside of her. Without so much as another word, he wrapped his arm under her legs and cradled her close to his chest, just like he did on their wedding night.

Siv didn't open her eyes as she pressed her face close to the scars on his neck and let out a pitiful whimper. Viggo grabbed the satchel from their bed chambers and left the base without another word, carrying her all the way into the deep parts of the forest. Usually, they run across wild dragons but tonight, everything was completely still and quiet... And the skies were clear. The moon was full and bright, giving them plenty of light to see by.

Viggo dropped the satchel and Siv finally opened her eyes, only to see the hot springs. A smile broke across her face as she looked up at Viggo, smirking a little. He set her down on the high stones and stripped her of her sandals.

“Viggo, you heard Madame Magda; I'm not supposed to be in hot water, something could happen to the baby--”

“Darling, I'm well aware. That's why this is a perfect night... The springs were just hit with an ice storm two nights ago, remember? The water will be no hotter than lukewarm... Enough to help with stress, but cool enough to keep our little one safe and sound; right where she needs to be.”

Siv watched as her husband laid his palm just over the bump on her stomach and she blushed a little at him saying 'she'.

“Viggo, it could still very well be a boy, we won't know 'til they're born.”

“Hey, a man can dream, can't he?”

Siv giggled a little as she gently rubbed at her eyes to get the rest of the tears away, sniffling gently as she watched him remove her sandals with such care, almost like him writing in calligraphy; so delicate, so soft.

Viggo set her sandals down on the dirt and very slowly, his fingers made their way up from her ankle and to her calf, rubbing at the muscles and smirking a little as she let out a soft sigh, leaning back happily. After six years, Viggo knew just how to make her purr like a kitten and become weak at the knees, even while she was sitting. He watched her eyes carefully and pressed his thumbs into the space near her bone and it sent a shiver up her spine, her eyes rolling back a little.

He took that opportunity to push her dress up around her upper thighs and press burning hot kisses to her legs. Siv let out a surprised yelp as she felt the familiar rub of his facial hair on her thighs and bit down on her lip, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

“V-Viggo! H-Here?” She was stuttering like a toddler as he gripped at her undergarments, curling his fingers into the waistband and slowly tugging them down her legs and dropping them to the ground.

“It's only us, flower... Don't be scared,” With every other word, he kissed at her thighs and up under her skirt, his hands taking hold of her knees and slowly pushing her legs apart, spreading them wide open for him like a book cover. Siv felt the excitement of the moment hit her full force at how open this was and how anybody could catch them... but she honestly can't begin to care very much. All she could focus on was Viggo and how his lips moved on her skin like a blessing in disguise.

Viggo looked up at her one last time before he disappeared under her skirt and out of her sight due to her baby bump. She had no say in what came after that and was definitely not prepared for him to go head first without so much as a warning because she immediately felt his fingers spreading her apart and his tongue prodding at her entrance. Her hands immediately went into his hair and tugged a little.

Viggo smirked a little at feeling her hands and began his savage assault against her womanhood. His tongue licked a stripe up her slit, teasing at her clit a little before diving right back into her. Both of his hands traveled to her thighs and he lifted up her legs around his shoulders, pressing his tongue into her as much as he can and the bridge of his nose ground against her clit. Siv rolled her eyes all the way back in response and let out moan after moan.

The longer he stayed down at her pussy, the closer she felt to her orgasm. Almost like a prayer, she breathed out his name and gently pulled on his hair. “V..Viggo...” He knew that tone and with a smirk, pulled away from her slit, licking his lips.

A long, pitiful whine left her lips as she looked down and saw just how he was smirking. “W-Why did you stop?”

“Because I'm not done with you yet, flower...” He pulled the laces to her dress and it fell down her body. Due to her pregnancy, she's been complaining about the binds so from now on, she goes without binding her chest so her breasts have room to breathe and aren't constricted, which Viggo doesn't mind whatsoever.

With her dress pulled up over her head, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the shallow end of the springs, easing her into the warm water where she shivered a little at how nice it felt against her burning skin, especially now that she was at the edge of coming and he just had to tease her.

Viggo removed his clothes in ten seconds flat, not caring how mangled they got and crawled into the spring right next to her. Anything that Siv could have imagined in her wildest dreams, this wasn't part of it. It was different, new, and way too exciting for her sensitive heart.

Without so much as another warning, Viggo grasped her hips and pulled her on top of him, his length pressing against her heated core. Siv's legs wrapped around his and she reached down into the water, taking hold of him and lining herself up to slowly sink herself down onto his cock, making him hiss with pleasure.

“Oh Gods, Siv...” Every time was like the first with him... He always said just how hot, and how tight she felt, like she's never been touched in her life. His thumbs gently dug into her thighs as he pressed his face against her chest. Siv carded her fingers through his scruffy hair, attempting to calm herself down as she felt him twitch inside of her.

He could only stay still for a few seconds before he began to move on his own, his fingers digging a little harsher into her thighs as he lifted her up and brought her back down against his hips. With every thrust into her, it brought another sound out of her, her teeth clenched as she tried to keep her voice down, but she could only hold back so much.

“That's it, darling... Scream for me.” His thrusts got a little harsher as he felt her squeezing around him like a second skin, her own hips moving in time with his to bounce herself off his lap and back down, the water lapping at her skin with every move they made.

“Oh my Gods, Viggo...” Siv dug her fingernails into his shoulders as her spine curled a little and she threw her head back, attempting to move a little faster but with his grip on her, she knew that he was in control of the pace, and of her. “P..Please... More...”

Even through the pleasure, Viggo couldn't keep his grin away as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted them both from the water, resting her on the edge of the spring waterhole and bending down over her, his hips snapping forward and making her whole body arch backwards and she let out a sudden scream of pleasure.

Viggo let out a gasp and immediately grabbed her face in his hands, his eyes looking worried and scared. “I-I'm sorry Siv... are you alright?”

She responded with a searing kiss on his lips and wrapped her legs around his hips and slammed him against her again, just like before. It made her inner walls squeeze and her whole body jolt with sudden searing felicity. Siv has never felt that before and it was something she didn't want to stop.

Viggo seemed to wordlessly get the message and while keeping his lips locked with hers, gripped her hips and slammed against that exact spot over and over, like attempting to breach a locked chest that had no key. The intense heat and tightness for him felt like she was attempting to pull his soul out of his body, straight from his cock. If that's what she wanted, he would give it to her.

When the kiss was broken, Viggo let out an unholy growl of desire and wrapped her legs tighter to his waist, pushing in and out hard enough to make her skid across the soft dirt underneath her. Siv's nails dug into his back and with every snap of his hips, she would claw a new mark into his skin. He knew just how close she was and he wasn't gonna stop until she came for him.

“V-Viggo! F-Fuck!” Her words cut through the cold air like a sword and it was all he could do to stay grounded and not pass through to Valhalla because this ecstasy could kill a man! How in the Hel could one woman feel so damned incredible no matter what? How could Siv get all these noises out of him like it was her damn birth right to control him? It was intoxicating...

When her climax hit her, she curled up to meet his body, her stomach pressing to his first as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose nuzzling on the scar against his neck. Her fingernails left nice, sizely scratches up and down his skin, blood trickling from them a little as Viggo gave a few more thrusts before his length twitched and he seized up, releasing all he had into her already full womb. With no place for his cum to go, it spilled out of her and down onto the ground beneath her rear.

This was a new type of bliss for Viggo and Siv... Nothing like they've felt before. Her pregnancy did something to make her feel... Even better than usual. Gods only knows what...

Viggo collapsed on top of her, his forearms resting on either side of her head as she panted and huffed, her breath caressing his bare shoulders and neck. Like the sweetheart he is, Viggo gently carded his fingers through her hair and brushed her bangs from her face as she twitched in his grasp.

“Wh-What in Thor w.. what was that?” Siv stumbled over her words and Viggo snickered a little, still breathing heavy but snickered nonetheless.

“I... Don't know but I loved it...” His feather like kisses touched against her cheeks as she slowly stopped her trembling. The cold caress of the night made her cling to him even more and Viggo gently kissed her shoulder.

It was a perfect moment for both of them... Well, almost perfect.

“ _Viggo!_ ” Siv immediately let out a little squeak of fear at the voice and clung to her husband like a child with its mother. Viggo let out a low growl of anger and pulled Siv down into the water with him, keeping her to his chest and her back to whoever dared to interrupt them.

“My dear brother, what the Hel do you think you are doing?!” Viggo's eyes burned with anger at Ryker who crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

“The men are restless. They want to know our next move--”

“Can you not see that I am busy? I could care less what the men think right now! My only care is to my wife, now get out of here before I lose my temper.” A deep, animalistic growl rumbled from his throat as Siv shook a little out of fear, hugging him as close as humanly possible, her long red hair a curtain over her back and down into the water below. It was like a shield against prying eyes, or Ryker's death glare at her husband.

With a deep angry snarl, Ryker turned on his heel and left the clearing back to the camps. Viggo slowly knelt down and rested Siv on the bottom of the pool, taking her face in his hands and wiping his thumb over her cheekbone.

“Are you alright now, flower?”

She nodded a little and leaned up, kissing his lips gently. “Y..You really care more about me than the missions?”

“Siv, listen to me... I may be cruel to the dragons, and to others, but I'm doing it all for you. Those beasts wiped out your family... your entire home... and they deserve no less than what happens to them, by my hand... But if it was the only option, I would trade the key to our victory for your safety in the blink of an eye.”

Siv's breath hitched in her throat as she met his burning serious gaze. “Y...You would trade the Dragon Eye for me?”

“In a heartbeat, love. Without a second thought.”

Tears welled up in Siv's eyes and she couldn't keep herself from jumping up and holding him as tight as she could without crushing him. Viggo pressed his hands to her back and hugged her just as close, moving her hair and gently kissing her cheek.

The wind rustled the trees and the small blossoms from the branches floated down and into the springs... And at Ryker's feet. He let out a deep snarl of rage at the situation. It seemed that his 'beloved brother' cares more for that blasted whore than for him. For his blood family, and their business. This did not sit well with Ryker; at all.

As he made his way back to the camp, his rage was almost unbearable. The men began to crowd around him, asking for questions and begging for answers.

“Viggo has chosen. It seems his wife is more important than what we are doing... He plans to give up the Dragon Eye for her safety.” There was a disgusting snarl on his lips as he looked over his shoulder where he just came from. The hunters began to shout out in anger and rage at what he said. “So men... what say we... eliminate the problem?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll!! Listen, I really just wanted to get to the betrayal. Everything before this is just filler information and to be fair, Viggo and Siv have been assholes to the riders for long enough. They need redemption!!! So here we go, right to Shell Shocked.

Months went by as normal... Or as normal as things could get with Siv being eight and a half months pregnant. With her due date right around the corner, Siv was the only thing on Viggo's mind. His duties as the leader of the Dragon hunters took back saddle to his wife's every need. He was practically serving her hand and foot whenever she would speak. Siv told him that it wasn't necessary but he refused to take no for an answer.

It was getting annoying to Siv just how much he was hovering and watching her whenever she did anything. Sure, she didn't mind his attention, but for the love of Odin, the woman just wanted to pee on her own without a guard.

As the sun set on their tent for the night, Siv watched Viggo write down on a piece of parchment and she frowned ever so slightly at how tense his shoulders were and how uncomfortable he looked.

“What's wrong, love?” Siv asked from where she stood next to the rack of swords. Viggo sighed a little and looked up from the paper, gently rolling it up and attaching it to the Terrible Terror's leg.

“Beckoning a trader to us. We need to prepare for our baby's arrival, so I'm asking for the best in the Archipelago.”

A blush dusted Siv's cheeks as she approached the desk where the terror sat and lifted the little dragon up into her grasp. “Uh, what do you think you're doing?”

“Relax, Viggo. I was just gonna send him off. I'll be back in a minute, okay?”

“Siv, I don't think that's--”

“Viggo. I promise.” Her words seemed a little final and Viggo let out a little sigh but ultimately, let her go outside on her own. Siv held the dragon close to herself and once she was by the cliff's edge, she tossed the creature into the air and he immediately took flight, crossing over the horizon as the sun went down. Siv smiled a little and just took in the brisk air and how the sun kissed her skin in warmth.

Many seconds passed with her just standing there, drinking it all in as she held out her arms. When the wind picked up, it almost felt like she could fly, just like the dragons. A little rustle in the dirt behind her peaked her senses and she snickered a little.

“Couldn't let me out of your sight for even a minute, huh?” When she turned around, she was not expecting what was behind her. Ryker grinned, ear to ear, and immediately grabbed her by the face, his hand over her mouth.

“Not. One. Word.” What the Hel was this? What was Ryker doing?! Why did he attack her?! Siv began to attempt to scream out against his hand but his grip on her jaw only tightened a little more. His hand reached down against her thigh and he pulled back her dress, removing the dagger she kept close to her at all times and held it to her throat.

When they approached the tent, Viggo didn't look up from his desk at first, just speaking. “I assume the terrible terror flew west, like intended?” When he did look up, his eyes were wide and full of pure shock. He jumped from his desk and gripped the sword strapped to his back.

“I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Viggo...” Ryker pressed the dagger closer to Siv's neck and she could feel it biting into her skin. Viggo watched in horror as a small trail of blood passed down her neck and into the neckline of her dress.

“Ryker... What are you doing? Put her down...” Viggo took a cautious step around his desk and stood out in the open, holding up his hands in defense.

“Nah. I don't think I will... She's the key to this.”

“K-Key, what the hell are you talking about?” Viggo got more angry as time went on and Ryker kept his hand tight on Siv's mouth, preventing her from screaming. Her eyes were wide, wild, and full of panic and fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked at her husband, begging for his help.

“Oh, I've noticed things, Viggo... No dragon dare go near this woman... They won't harm her... She's pregnant. With her, I have a personal shield.” Siv let out a sudden whimper as she gripped at Ryker's arm, pulling on it weakly and trying to get out of his grasp.

Viggo jumped forward to try and get his wife back from his wild eyed brother but just as he did, two hunters stormed into the tent, crossbows pointed directly at him and ready to fire at any second.

“Ryker, please! Let her go! Whatever you want, I'll give it to you! Don't harm her, I beg you!” Ryker watched as Viggo dropped to his knees. The strongest man that Ryker has ever known, nothing but a pleading child when faced with a decision like this. It was clear to Ryker that Viggo didn't care about him any longer and that this whore was more important than anything. He became weak, useless, not blood.

“I had what I wanted... And then this whore walked into our lives and destroyed everything! You became weak! You let her corrupt you! Forgot all about your brother and the empire he helped you create!” Ryker stuck the dagger into Viggo's face, making him hold up his hands in surrender as he saw Siv kicking at the ground under her feet and her face was slowly turning purple. “She stole my family from me... Now... I'll steal hers.”

Ryker's words struck a cord with Viggo and he leaped to his feet, fully intent on attacking his brother but the dragon hunter to his left swiftly landed a close punch right to his jaw, knocking him down and to the floor. Ryker dragged Siv from the tent and after a few seconds, pinched her near the base of her neck. Siv immediately went limp in Ryker's hold and he carried her off towards the new weapon that was just created; to Project Shellfire.

Viggo was left in the tent, beaten and battered, tossed down the cellar hole and could only listen in terror as his entire home and everything he knew was destroyed. His home was ransacked and his men abandoned him. His wife was... gone... And Ryker was planning to do Thor only knows what with his wife and child. But as strong as Viggo is, not even he can handle it right now... The beatings finally got to him and he passed out in the cellar.

Ryker dragged an unconscious Siv back onto the deck of the main ship and put her in a cage where she was chained to the ground. Her body was all Ryker needed to fend off dragon attacks. With this ship at the front of the blockade, no dragon will stand in his way. He will do what Viggo failed to... Wipe out every single dragon loving human in the archipelago... Starting with the Defenders of the Wing. This was Siv's plan and this is how it failed. She was put in charge, and now, he will do her job for her.

* * *

 

It felt like hours in that cellar. Viggo had almost no strength in him and he wasn't tall enough to crawl out on his own... And whatever was blocking the trap door, it was too heavy for him to move from down here. And he couldn't exactly dig through solid rock so... What were his options? He couldn't just sit here and wait for death! Not while his wife and child are in danger!

That fact alone was enough to keep him awake and alive for now. Viggo sat on the stone floor and thought about as much as he could... How to get out of here, and how to get to his wife before she gives birth... it was so close and it terrified him to think that he wouldn't be there for her...

Viggo got so lost in his fears that he almost didn't notice when someone began to move the trap door above him. The movement was followed by a bright glowing purple light that he recognized very well... The Night Fury.

Viggo shielded himself from the impending blast of the dragon before Hiccup's voice stopped him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire, bud...”

Viggo's voice was scratchy and dense. “I never imagined that these words would come out of this mouth but, my dear Hiccup, I am overjoyed to see you.”

The look on Hiccup's face was enough to know what he was thinking. This was almost as much of a shock to him as to Viggo. How in the Hel was this possible?

The dragon began to growl as Viggo stood up and attempted to crawl out of the hole. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to kick him back in but it wasn't in his nature so he helped the man crawl out and Viggo immediately dropped down onto the ground, rubbing at his throbbing skull and his eyes staring at the ground as if trying to set the stone on fire.

“Hiccup?” The blonde, Astrid, entered the tent with her axe still raised high.

“Stand down, Astrid... Get everybody in here, now.” After a few short minutes, all of the riders filed into the tent, surrounding Viggo as he felt his hands trembling out of terror for his wife's safety.

“What happened here? Viggo, where's the Dragon Eye?” Viggo lifted his head to speak but was cut off at the sight of a very large, very muscular chieftain stepping into the tent and glaring at him like he was Loki himself. The man advanced on Viggo at a high speed.

“You come after my son, you come after my home,” He wrapped his huge hand around Viggo's throat and lifted him up into the air, squeezing his neck tightly as if attempting to snap it. “ _Now you get to deal with me!_ ”

“Dad, wait! Revenge is not a plan... Remember?” Hiccup attempted to calm his father's anger.

“That was for you. For me, it goes down a treat...”

“Let Viggo speak...” Just looking into Viggo's eyes, it held no form of hostility, nor did it hold any form of anger... All that was there was terror, sadness, and heartbreak... It was enough to make Hiccup's father drop him and Viggo's hand went to his throat, gasping for air and attempting to cease the pounding in his skull.

“Ryker's lost sense of reason. He attacked me, destroyed my home, turned my hunters on me, and kidnapped my wife... ugh, why didn't I see it sooner... I could have protected her!” Viggo stood up from where he was sitting and with a loud, angry shout of anger, his foot came in contact with the large throne he usually resided on and whatever was left of it after Ryker's attack, smashed into pieces.

“W-W-Wait... Ryker has your wife? Why?” Astrid spoke up, placing a hand on her hip as she watched his outburst unfold.

“He said that she destroyed our empire... Our family. He's using her as a human shield to keep himself safe! He's going to attack every place we failed to take control of, all of your allies will be in direct line of fire, Hiccup,” Viggo placed his hands on his hips and growled in frustration at the mess in front of him.

“Yeah, how is that any different from any bad guy we've ever faced?” Hiccup sounded confused and kind of cocky.

“And defeated! Yeah...” Fishlegs crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly and Viggo sighed.

“The difference, my dear Hiccup, is project Shellfire. And my wife, she's a special case... Ever since she got pregnant, no dragons attack her and they even defend her! I never understood why.”

“Of course! Dragons never attack baby dragons and usually protect all nests no matter what species... They must sense that she's pregnant and are treating her like a nest!” Fishlegs sounded very happy with his thesis and Viggo honestly was as well. It was a simple statement but very plausible... His wife was a nest to their unborn child.

“Viggo, what is Project Shellfire? We know it's a weapon... Is it a boat? A dragon?”

“In due time, I'll divulge all. Project Shellfire, the location of the Dragon Eye, everything. But only if you help me stop my brother and save my family.”

The one they called Snotlout immediately coughed into his throat, the words 'Yak dung' mixed into his cough. “Oh, sorry. I just had something in my _lying throat!_ ”

“Snotlout's right, Hiccup. We shouldn't trust Viggo as far as we can throw him.” Fishlegs snarled a little as he stared down the man who sighed and sat back down on the stool that Siv usually sat whenever they played Maces and Talons.

“I understand you don't trust me. And I don't blame you, trusting me is... A stretch, if you will. But as a show of good faith, I can tell you when and where my brother intends to strike next; give you time to save some of your allies that he is intent on destroying.”

Hiccup put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder at his father.

“The first attack is on the Defenders of the Wing. Followed by the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Berk itself... In no particular order. While my brother is no tactical genius, he still manages to hold some things close to the vest.”

Hiccup told everybody wordlessly to leave the tent with him. While exiting, Viggo shouted out, “Time is of the essence, Hiccup! It is the ability to make expeditious decisions that saves lives!”

As the tent flap closed behind him, Astrid immediately piped up. “There is no way we are believing one word this guy says, are we?”

“We can't just ignore it. Astrid, there's too many lives at stake, his child included.” Hiccup's father dropped his hand onto his shoulder.

“Agreed. Me and Gobber will take the auxiliary riders back to Berk; just in case.”

“Heather, Dagur, go make sure Berserker island is ready. We're gonna check on the Defenders of the Wing.”

“What about Viggo?” Astrid stepped up closer to Hiccup who shrugged a little.

“I guess he's comin' with us... There's no other way, Astrid.” She nodded a little as Hiccup pulled the tent flap back towards him and saw Viggo kneeling down in the dirt, holding something in his grasp... What was that he was holding?

Hiccup slowly stepped into the tent and looked down over his shoulder and saw a small dagger in his hands, dried blood coated on the blade. His hands curled around the handle and the blade and he squeezed it so tight, the blade sliced into his palm and he threw it across the inside of the tent as far as he could chuck it.

“Whoa! Hey, calm down!”

Viggo snarled a little and glared at Hiccup. “Calm down? My brother destroyed my home, kidnapped my wife, and is threatening to murder my unborn child and you tell me to calm down!” Hiccup stepped back a little as Viggo's fingers curled around the dragon skin hanging from a post and ripped it down, revealing the bedroom on the other side.

Viggo stopped his rampage as he saw the bed that was bathed in a blue light and it looked like it was untouched... The hunters didn't touch the room... Why? A soft hiss of pain left Viggo as he stepped into the room and picked up the small journal on the nightstand next to the side that was her's. Opening the book, he saw her delicate handwriting and it almost broke his heart...

“Viggo,” Hiccup stood near the entrance of the bedroom and Viggo turned around, his eyes blistering red and full of tears. “Don't worry. We'll find Siv, and bring her back...”

“I'm putting my faith in you, Hiccup... I cannot live without her.”

“Anybody can see how in love you two are... I wouldn't take that from you...” Hiccup cautiously put a hand on Viggo's shoulder as he clutched the journal as tightly as humanly possible without damaging it. After a few minutes of being emotional, Viggo finally decided to leave the tent with Hiccup leading him out. Everybody saw how he was crying and let out a little gasp of surprise... It was so strange to see someone as stone faced as Viggo driven to his breaking point.

Usually, the Night Fury was on his guard and vicious towards Viggo and was ready to kill him at a moment's notice, but once he smelt Siv and he could tell that the male was her mate, he bowed his head and let the man climb onto his back. Viggo crawled onto the dragon's back behind the saddle and Hiccup followed close behind.

“Saddle up, gang! We're going to check on the Defenders of the Wing!”

 


	16. Chapter 16

When the Riders reached the Defenders of the Wing, Viggo jumped from the Night Fury and stared at the horizon, wrinkling his nose a little as he was staring at nothing in particular. All of the riders took notice of how he was staring as if trying to figure something out.

“He's been doing that since we left, Hiccup... It's creeping me out.” Snotlout muttered low enough that Viggo either didn't hear or didn't care. Hiccup watched as Viggo opened the journal he was still clinging to and flipped to a page before staring at the water and then back at the page.

“Come on, flower, give me a sign... Something...” he seemed to be muttering to himself as he stared at the water angrily but still held the book like it was delicate crystal.

“What even is that book and why is he so attached to it?” Tuffnut crossed his arms over his chest and upturned his chin like he was higher up than Viggo.

“I think it's Siv's journal...” Fishlegs said, jumping off of his Gronckle and patting her scaly hide.

“Yeah, that's what I was thinking...” Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and gently scratched between his ear fins, making him churr in response.

Before they could even all dismount, the group was immediately surrounded by the Defenders of the Wing that were dressed head to toe in black. “Dragon riders! Queen Mala will see you presently.” One of the masked males spoke and they all followed them back to the village. As soon as they were in the presence of Queen Mala, Viggo looked up and his eyes immediately landed on the male to the left of her... This man... he seemed so familiar to him, yet they've never met...

Maybe Siv knew him and told Viggo about him? That's when it hit him... Siv: the night she got burned... It was on this island, that is why she knew so much about the Eruptudon. It was the male she was bedding at the time that told her so much and... this man fit the description, flawlessly.

“You...” Viggo lost all self control as he slammed the journal against Hiccup's chest and immediately ran for the male to the left of the queen, crying out and ready to dismember him.

“Viggo, stop!” Before the Dragon hunter could get any closer, Toothless had pounced on Viggo and held him down on his stomach. He wiggled a little under the dragon's strength, rage written on his face as all the Defenders of the Wing removed their weapons and pointed them in Viggo's face.

“You dishonored my wife! You used her as a shield... you let her get burnt! _You bastard_!” The look on the man's face gave it all away. He clearly remembered exactly what Viggo was talking about and his hand shook a little while holding the curved axe towards him.

“Viggo Grimborn, you will pay for your crimes against the Defenders of the Wing! Lock him up!” Queen Mala shouted out and Viggo had handcuffs strapped to his wrists. He was dragged to his feet and he continued to snarl at the man who lowered the axe and stepped away from him. Viggo was immediately shoved into a cell underground and the grate was pulled over it.

Viggo immediately attempted to struggle against the chains and kicked at the wall angrily. He wanted nothing more than to wretch that man's tongue through his throat but he promised peace... So all he could do was wait for them to believe him... It was irritating to be so helpless like this and to rely in someone who was half his age.

But apparently, he didn't have to wait long. He heard the loud squealing of the Shellfire shots and the whole island shook as it was under attack. A sudden spike of fear raced through Viggo's spine and he jumped up, grabbing the grate and shaking it a little.

“Believe me now, Hiccup?!” He shouted loudly as another shot landed close to the grate and the embers scorched his hands, making him drop away from the grate. “Hiccup, let me out! That's my wife out there!”

“Mala, you and your men keep Viggo locked down.” That statement made Viggo growl angrily as he collapsed on the ground and tried his best to stay strong... He needed to know that Siv was okay... that she was alive.

Viggo waited for his moment, for his time to slip away undetected... As soon as there was another explosion nearby, he lifted the grate and climbed out of the cage he was being held in. Of course, it wasn't unnoticed. The man that was in Siv's nightmares saw him and before he could lunge to attack, Viggo was at his throat, holding him in the air and growling like an animal.

“I should kill you... I should slaughter you where you stand and scald your body like you did to my wife... But her safety is more important than revenge...” Viggo instead of killing the man, tossed him down the cell and pulled the grate over top of him before rushing out into the forests to the docks to try and stop the ship that had his wife captive.

* * *

 

Underneath the deck, inside of Project Shellfire, loud shouts and screams could be heard every few seconds, followed by heavy chains slamming against a metal cage wall.

“ _Ryker! You miserable bastard, let me out of here!_ ”

The more Siv struggled, the more the guards got irritated and slammed the axe against the side of her cage. “Shut it, you wretch! You're destroying whatever vocal chords you have left.”

Siv glared at the hunter and attempted to get up in his face but the chains that held her to the ground kept her from going any further, knocking her down to the ground on her back. She let out a little whine of pain in her spine.

“Oh Siv, would you give it a rest already? There's no way out for you down here...” She looked up at Ryker and let out a little whine at the sneer in his eyes. He looked so crazy, so angry...

“Ryker... Why are you doing this? I thought we were a family... I thought you were my brother! Why are you doing this to me?!” Tears streamed down Siv's cheeks as she flexed her wrists against the chains, her skin burning angry and red due to the friction.

“I was happy... I thought we could be a family, you know... It was my idea to welcome you with open arms. And then you turned my brother soft, weakened his mind, made him forget all about me! You took my only family from me, and enjoyed every second of it, you disgusting whore! You don't deserve to be a mother...” He pointed the sword through the cage and it was mere inches from her very pregnant belly. “And your child doesn't deserve to see the light of day... It will be tossed to sea for the Submarippers to feast upon... Just like what should have been done with you when you were an infant.”

Pure horror crossed her face and she let out an unholy shriek of terror, but nothing made it better for her. Pain coursed up her spine and made her cripple down, her eyes squeezing shut as she collapsed on her knees. All she could do was slow her breathing and try to calm down... if she doesn't she could go into labor prematurely and that would be almost just as bad.

“Y-You'll never win, Ryker... Viggo will come for me... And if he doesn't get you, the riders will.”

“Oh, please, Siv. The riders are almost as naive as you are. They hate Viggo more than me. It will be easy to confuse them into thinking he's the enemy...”

With those words, Ryker left the bowels of the ship and shouted at the hunters. “Move her to the wooden decks! We need her to protect the fleet from the dragons.” The cage was unlocked and it took three hunters to get her to stop kicking and screaming long enough to drag her to the top of the hatch, a sword pressed into her neck as they moved from the top of the Shellfire dragon and to the wooden boat that was leading the fleet. The sun was quickly setting and Ryker had her dragged down to the bowels of the ship, a white strip of cloth tied around her mouth to keep her quiet and he tied the remains of the cloth to the long stick on hand, as a sign of surrender to the dragon riders.

Siv sat below the deck, attempting to scream but nothing but muffled whines came out as she could hear the loud thump of dragon feet on the wooden deck. He heard Ryker tell someone just how crazy Viggo went and how he destroyed the camps and his own home, attempting to trick the riders into helping him.

“Funny, that's the exact same story Viggo told us, but he said you're the one who flipped.” Siv recognized Hiccup's voice and for the first time, she was happy to hear him. She had to alert them somehow... Fuck, she needed a plan... Think, think like Viggo... what would he do?

Siv looked around under the decks where she was and found almost nothing... Except a stack of old papers and burnt charcoal... A message!

Siv laid down on the wooden deck and pulled her arms out from behind her back and inched herself across the decks, grasping the paper and gently scribbling on what she could, the charcoal stick snapping as soon as she finished her last letter. She quickly folded it up and inched up the wall, gripping the paper close in her grasp as she followed the voices and the shadows over the deck through the cracks... And then she found who she was looking for. Very slowly, Siv inched the piece of paper up through the cracks and heard a soft growl before the paper was snatched by a very powerful set of teeth. She didn't scream for help; no, that would only get them all killed.

She watched as they heard the Shellfire dragon going crazy in the distance, which was a perfect opportunity to get a message through undetected. The dragon she has come to hate with all her being, accepted the message and let out a little warble, clearly knowing exactly who was under the deck.

After they found out that the Shellfire was attacking Berserker island, they took off in hopes of saving them and stopping the dragon, or at least they would attempt to find out what Shellfire even was. After throwing the riders off his trail, Ryker went down below the decks and Siv was already back where she was, her arms behind her back and tears pricking at her eyes.

“Told you, Siv... The dragon riders are fools. By nightfall tomorrow, you will be dead. And your child will be dragon fodder.” Tears flowed even freer as he grabbed her by the chains and pulled her to the top of the deck, wrapping several ropes around her body as he tied her to the mast of the ship. Any dragon in miles could smell her and the life she had inside of her and wouldn't dare come close to them.

“We head east, men! To the Dragon's Edge... time to finish my brother off once and for all!” Siv stood there, completely helpless and crying out against the cloth against her mouth. The moon rose higher in the sky as the ship turned east and sailed off towards where the dragons fled.

* * *

 

Hiccup was pissed off. Viggo couldn't have ever hurt Siv... It was impossible... But the evidence against him was almost overwhelming. Ryker told Hiccup that in his rage, Viggo murdered Siv and threw her body into the ocean... How could that even be possible? He loved his wife... But then again, innocent men don't run.

Hiccup sat on the edge of the cliff, holding his knee to his chest as the other one hung over the side. Toothless sat next to him, letting out a little growl as he began to itch at his saddle strap.

“I usually always have a gut feeling for something I should do... But this time... I don't know, bud...” The dragon seemed to know how sad he was and gently pushed his head against the young viking's kneecap who scratched at the beast's nose in return.

“Perhaps I can help,” The voice sent them both up and on their guard. Toothless immediately growled and bared his teeth at Viggo who held his hands behind his back, a proud smile on his face. “You didn't think I'd leave you hanging in the wind, did you? I'm nothing if not a man of my word.”

Toothless was ready to pounce at any second and Hiccup's hand was close to his sheathed sword on his hip.

“Let me guess,” Viggo stated. “Ryker told you I was the one who went rogue. Figured as much; probably offered you peace and the Dragon Eye. Neither of which he is willing, or able to give you.”

“Oh, and you are?” Hiccup growled angrily as he got in a defensive stance. “He says you murdered Siv in a rage. Said you killed your own child!”

The accusation sent Viggo growling furiously, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes. “As I said, Hiccup, you save my family, and I will give you whatever you want.”

“Which is almost exactly what he said. Right down to the word.”

“But he conveniently couldn't produce the Dragon Eye, could he?”

“Oh, but you can?”

Viggo narrowed his eyes even more and without a second thought, reached into the back of his belt where the journal still was and removed the golden cylinder from his belt.

“Yeah that's just what I--” Hiccup stopped at the end of his sentence as Viggo held out the Dragon Eye, an iron grip around the device as he approached Hiccup and before the boy could react, grabbed his hand and slammed it into his palm.

“When will Ryker be attacking?” Viggo said angrily.

“Uh... In the morning!” Hiccup said as he stared at the cylinder in his grasp, clearly not believing how willing Viggo was to give it up just like that when Siv was mentioned.

“Rest assured, the Shellfire will be with him. From this moment on, whatever you plan to do, we must do it together. That is my wife and child out there, Hiccup. I will not take no for an answer.” Viggo looked the boy in his eyes and Hiccup nodded a little out of agreement. It was then that they both noticed how Toothless was itching at his saddle strap and Hiccup stepped around the dragon to see what it was.

“What is it, bud? You okay?” Hiccup looked down and saw a piece of parchment in his saddle strap and pulled it free from the leather confinement. On the front was a dark, deep V and he looked up at Viggo who was watching him intently. When he unfolded the paper, it was a simple message.

“P-Page 48?” Hiccup sounded extremely confused but Viggo wordlessly reached into his belt and removed the journal, opening the book and flipping through the pages until he saw the small 48 at the bottom of one of the pages... It was Siv's study on a Submaripper... Of course! That's it!

“Siv's alive. And she's trying to help us.” He closed the journal and tucked it into his belt once more. Hiccup passed the paper to him and he saw at the bottom of the page was a mark of red... Siv's blood. “I swear to Odin, if he harms my wife in any way, I will kill him myself...” There was venom in his voice and fire in his eyes; Viggo has never been more serious about anything in his entire life. Hiccup took a cautious step back but in reality, he couldn't fault him for being so angry about all of this. He has every right to be; his wife and child are out there and he can only do so much to get them back.

Hiccup slowly reached out from his hands on the Dragon Eye, and gently rested his hand on Viggo's taught bicep, his fingers flexing slightly to get the older man's attention.

“When I was a baby, my mother was taken by dragons in an attack,” Viggo looked up in confusion. “And I would do anything to get her back, in a heartbeat. I don't know exactly what you're going through... But I do know how you feel; to lose somebody you love and be completely helpless to not get them back.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Viggo took a little step back, breaking the grip Hiccup had on his arm.

Hiccup snorted and placed a hand on Toothless who let out a churr in response, leaning into his palm. With a little shrug, Hiccup straightened up. “Because I want you to know that... that I care about this. This is more than rivalry between you and me. Or between you and the dragons--”

“Your Night Fury murdered my wife's grandfather. How is that something I can forgive?”

Toothless let out a little whine and lowered his head, clearly upset about what his past held and he looked remorseful... Viggo couldn't ignore the look in the dragon's eyes.

“Maybe you don't start with forgiveness. Maybe, you start with tolerance... Not trying to kill us?”

Viggo let out a snort and sat himself down on the ledge where the dragon and Hiccup just came from and let out a little sigh. “That's a tall order, my dear Hiccup...”

“Viggo, I know you enjoy what you do, and you're very good at it,” Against Hiccup's better judgment, he sat down next to the older man who looked surprised by his interaction with him or that he would even come close to this. The fact that they were rivals and here they were, in the moonlight, having a heart to heart talk like Hiccup was courting Viggo's daughter.

“But I think it's time to think about what is best for Siv and your baby... It might be hard to raise a child in the craziness that is your life, don't you think?”

“I think this is a conversation I should be having with my wife.”

“True, but for now, I'm all ya got.”

Viggo couldn't stop himself, he started to chuckle deeply, his chest rumbling with every laugh he let out. It was like a whole new Viggo... Hiccup was honestly happy that something like this happened; it takes a very rough and traumatic experience to bring out someone's true colors.

Through the whole night, Viggo and Hiccup told each other stories. Hiccup told the story of his journey on making dragon wings for a flight suit and Viggo told him about the night he saved Siv from the Deadly Nadder, sparing him the explicit love scene afterwards. They both told tales about the dragons they have seen and how Siv went into the depths of the ocean in the path of a Windwalker and miraculously survived...

The more Viggo talked about Siv, the more Hiccup could tell just how in love he was. This wasn't subjugation, or submission, or a betrothal type of love... it was pure, genuine love that Hiccup has always dreamed of having with Astrid. One day, he dreams of starting a family with her... Viggo absolutely deserves that chance. He is not a monster; he is a loving husband who will stop at nothing to keep his family alive and safe... So Hiccup will do whatever it takes to save his beloved, to gain this powerful man as an ally; to save the dragons that will be caught in the crossfire otherwise.

 


	17. Chapter 17

When the sun rose up into the sky, breaking the horizon over the seas, Siv blinked furiously, the sea mist that sprayed her now nearly freezing her eyelids closed. Her whole body screamed in pain, and her entire being wanted nothing more than to sleep for days; but that wasn't an option. What had woken her up, was the stabbing pain in her stomach and the sudden movement inside of her womb... _No, it can't be time. Please, not yet!_

Everything about this moment was screaming at her, get to safety, run from this, hide your baby in the safest place humanly possible... But she could do neither, still tied to the mast and unable to shield her body from the cold, or the pain she was feeling...

Just as another wave of pain hit, she looked up and saw the familiar Shellfire shot soar over the sky and hit the island right in front of them... this was the Edge, where the dragon riders were! Oh, they must have gotten her message... hopefully, Viggo is with them... He has to be with them!

Siv blinked slowly, attempting to clear her cloudy vision and she looked up, seeing a familiar formation of dragons flying directly towards the ship. It was then that she realized, Ryker put her here for a reason. Not just to ward off dragons, but to keep this ship afloat... If they fire, they kill her and her baby. It's a win-win, for Ryker.

“H..Hiccup... Help me...” Her voice was weak, soft, and inaudible to them. They were so far away that it couldn't ever be heard. When she attempted to speak again, it came out as a pained cry and she looked down, kicking her feet violently to try to get free.

It was like trying to get out of the death grip of a dragon's jaws. All she could do was struggle pathetically on the ropes, knowing fully well that there was no escape. When she looked up at where the dragon riders were a second ago, she watched in horror as they retreated and her heart dropped into her stomach.

“P-Please... Don't leave me...” With the pain, the cold, and the anxiety reaching her, Siv very quickly passed out. Her whole body went limp against the ropes and she shivered, even while unconscious.

* * *

 

From where they hovered in the air, Hiccup was looking through the ships as best as he could. Siv had to still be alive down there... He was horrified that if he sunk a ship, he would drown Siv in the process so he was choosing wisely when it came to his shots.

“I don't see her anywhere! Maybe she's on the Shellfire ship!”

“Hiccup! Look!” He followed where Heather's finger was pointing and pulled out his spy-glass. What he saw, was enough to cause any human to vomit five times over.

Siv was tied to the mast of a ship, the one closest to the Shellfire. The ropes wound around her in a way that it forced her pregnant stomach in the most vulnerable spot imaginable. Her legs were chained at the ankles and her wrists were bound in the same way. The only thing that wasn't was her head, and her eyes were very much closed, showing that she was either knocked unconscious, or she passed out due to the fear. With the cold, the action, and the stress, her and the baby would not have long, if any time at all.

“Oh Gods... We need to get her out of there, fast!”

“Hiccup, what if we can't reach her in time?” Astrid looked at the Shellfire who was ready to open fire again.

“We have to try! I'm not going to let her die, Astrid!” As soon as the blast from the Shellfire neared, Hiccup ordered everybody to retreat and fall back to the island where they were camping out in the arena, the shield pulled tightly closed. They were greeted by the sight of Snotlout and Viggo covered in ashes and soot, coughing and wheezing.

Snotlout explained that the stables caught on fire and Viggo was the first to offer assistance in saving the dragons still inside. It was bizarre, Viggo so ready to help people that he believed were the enemy...

“Did you find her?” Viggo looked up, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“We found her but we couldn't get to her. The crossbows and Shellfire had us pinned down,” Hiccup sighed and rubbed at his face a little, attempting to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand.

“Okay, So Siv's in danger, the volcano could erupt, our home is under attack, and... we have no idea where to go first,” Tuff laid it all out for everybody to realize the gravity of their situation and Hiccup let out a loud groan of irritation.

“Thank you, for summing that up.”

“Hiccup, I think it's time we choose to move forward with my plan,” Viggo stood up and approached the young rider who put his hands on his hips.

“And what, exactly, is your plan?”

“I can advise you on defeating my brother and stopping the Shellfire! If you will allow me to fly with you,” Viggo was practically begging for the chance to prove himself out there, and Hiccup was extremely nervous about it... Viggo was a trickster and a flight out there, alone, would be the perfect time for him to get rid of Hiccup once and for all.

But it was his call, his decision, and his move. If there was even a chance of Viggo stopping the Shellfire, he needed to take the risk.

Astrid gave Hiccup a look of pure worry and he grabbed her hand, shaking his head a little. “Don't worry, Astrid. I'll be back.”

As soon as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, Viggo followed behind and they took off into the air, flying in what looked like the opposite direction of the fight. Viggo instructed him to fly out this way, so that's what he was doing.

“How are you feeling about all of this?” Hiccup spoke first.

Viggo didn't respond for the first few seconds, and Hiccup honestly thought he hadn't heard him. When he tried to speak again, Viggo cut him off before he could.

“Honestly? I'm terrified.” It was the first time he's heard fear in that deep, dark voice that Viggo had. There was no cockiness, no anger, no usual tone of smug... This was all fear. Horror; one slip up, and Viggo could lose Siv forever.

“Well, if we get this right, we can take down Ryker and save your wife... Uh, wanna tell me what we're doing all the way out here though? It's hard to follow a plan when you don't tell me what it is.”

“Wait, right here! Stop!” Viggo grabbed Hiccup by his shoulder pad and he immediately pulled on Toothless' saddle, making the dragon cease his gliding as he hovered in place. Hiccup was beyond confused and looking for something, anything, as proof for this not being a trap.

“Wait, why here? There's nothing out here but empty ocean.”

“Seems that way, doesn't it?” Viggo removed the dagger from his shoe and held it up, looking as if he were attempting to literally stab Hiccup in the back. The position that Astrid found them in was not a good one, at all.

“I wouldn't do that, if I were you!” She shouted from her perch on her Deadly Nadder, the dragon ready to swoop in and drop Viggo off into the ocean in a heartbeat.

“Astrid!” Viggo gently spun the dagger in his hands, having the blade pointing towards the sky. “I'm afraid you misinterpreted the situation.” Viggo spoke through Hiccup's sputtering of confusion and pure outrage at the scene of Viggo holding the dagger near him. How did he even get it?!

“No, I'm pretty sure I interpreted it just fine. Now drop it!”

“That was the plan, Astrid. Give it a moment and my plan will be revealed, I assure you.” Viggo dropped the dagger directly into the water, blade first, and waited. After a few seconds, a low and deep rumbling noise could be heard and Toothless immediately began to fly higher out of fear. Large, rolling bubbles stirred underneath them and before long, a huge, green scaly beast broke the surface of the waterline.

“Whoa... Is that...”

“Submaripper, my dear Hiccup. That, is a Submaripper.”

Toothless let out loud shrieks and immediately fired off into the water to get the Submaripper's attention. It scurried from the blasts like yaks with a iron brander. After they chased the dragon downwind, it was finally near the battle and once in direct sight of the Shellfire, it sprung for the attack.

“So the dagger was to stir up the water and get the Submaripper to surface! H-How did you know it would react like this?”

Viggo reached into the back of his tunic and pulled out the journal in Siv's handwriting, opening it up to page 48. Hiccup saw the Submaripper drawing and under enemies, Shellfire was listed. How did she even figure that out?

“My wife is a genius, my dear Hiccup.”

“Alright, this is it! The Shellfire is tied up with the Submaripper! Astrid, go in and rescue Siv! I'll take out the rest of the ships!”

Astrid reacted without another word and immediately went diving down for the ship where Siv was still tied up. None of the other hunters were near her so she quickly set out a spine shot towards them to keep the hunters at bay.

Stormfly landed on the deck and let out a low, vicious growl at anybody who dared approach Astrid or Siv. The blonde removed a small dagger from her boot and made quick work of the ropes holding Siv to the mast. Her body fell almost immediately, Astrid catching her quickly and pushing the woman's bangs from her face.

“Siv, hey, wake up... Come on, you have to wake up now,” Astrid tried to be as gentle as she could, which was hard for her. A soft caress against the woman's skin and she was slowly stirring awake, not fully aware of her situation.

“W-Where am I?”

“On a hunter ship. I'm getting you out of here, c'mon,” Astrid swung the woman's arm around her shoulders and gripped her by the hip, helping her hobble over to Stormfly. But before they could get closer to the dragon, Siv let out a low moan of pain and doubled over, gripping near the base of her belly and letting little whines out.

“W-What is it? Are you--” Astrid's sentence was cut off when she heard the soft stream of running water and looked down to the deck, seeing the small puddle just by Siv's bare feet. Her heart jumped into her throat as she knew exactly what was happening. This baby was coming, and it was coming now!

Astrid attempted to move as fast as she could without causing Siv more pain and pulled her up onto Stormfly's saddle, sitting in front of her and keeping the redhead as close as humanly possible.

“Go, Stormfly! Back to the Edge!” The dragon squacked and spread her wings, flapping them at high speed and they both watched the Submaripper take down the Shellfire, watching it break the chains on the boat attached to the dragon and seeing it go down, a whirlpool creating in the middle of the chaos. Astrid let out a little scowl before she directed her dragon to the Edge and in the room where there was a huge fire.

She immediately broke off into a panic, running around the room and gathering several blankets and folding one up, placing it just under Siv's head as she laid down on the wooden floor, groaning in agony.

“W-Where's my husband?” She stuttered as sweat dripped down her face. Astrid dipped a cloth into a water container and pressed it to her forehead, biting her lip.

“They'll be here soon, I promise... For now, you've got to try and calm down, Siv... In, and out... In, and out...” Astrid attempted to demonstrate how to breathe for her and Siv mimicked her as best as she could, her heart going absolutely crazy as she rolled around in place in complete agony. Felt like somebody was ripping her insides out and then shoving them back in.

“Okay... Uh... Here, let me just--” Astrid gently pushed up Siv's skirt that was completely drenched with melted ice and her water breaking. She reached for the waistband of her undergarments and pulled them down her legs, quickly discarding them and lifting up the woman's legs to see if she could see anything. “Oh, my Thor!”

“W-What?! What is it?!” Siv demanded.

“I see it! I see it, oh sweet Odin, I don't... Ugh, where are those two?!”

Siv let out a high pitched scream and threw her head back, in complete and utter agony as her baby wanted out, and it wanted out now. She started to push, without knowing what else she could do and just kept breathing. She almost didn't hear the soft thump of the dragon's feet on the wooden deck and the same high pitched male voice from before saying, “What did we miss?”

“ _A lot!”_ Siv shouted in anger as her fingers curled into her hands, her knuckles turning white as the pain was almost unbearable. In her pure fiery rage, she almost didn't notice the hand that was placed against her spine and the soft voice in her ear.

“Siv, darling, I'm here... I'm not leaving for anything, I'm right here...” To hear Viggo's voice again, it was like the sweetest melody. She gripped at his arm and let out a little whimper, attempting to stay strong for him.

“M..Make him go... P-Please...” She looked at Hiccup who seemed almost delighted to be kicked out.

“Ah... Alright, c'mon bud! Let's go... check on the others! Toothless...?” Hiccup was mid-step when he noticed the Night Fury crawling over to Siv on his belly, letting out soft, almost soothing coos and rubbing his snout against her side, hot breath leaving his nostrils. Toothless gave a soft warble as he attempted to comfort her, gently licking at her bare outer thigh and resting his head down on the floor.

“Hiccup, just go! Take Stormfly and do a fly-over! Make sure everyone's okay...” Astrid could tell that Toothless wanted to stay very badly with the woman who was still in so much pain. And Hiccup could not for the life of him understand why... But he didn't dwell on it as he mounted up on Stormfly's saddle and took off to check the island.

Viggo held her hand and felt her squeeze with more force than he's ever felt from her in his entire life. A hiss of pain left his mouth as he attempted to lessen her grip. Astrid kept her hands on Siv's knees, making sure her legs stayed parted and was ready to help at any point.

“Just breathe, flower... You've got this, you can do this,” Viggo pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and looked down at Astrid who looked absolutely terrified to be put in this situation. Her fingers were shaking and her eyes were wide and buggy, radiating pure fear.

While he didn't want to put her through this, he couldn't deliver the baby on his own and needed help, female help.

“You-you're doing fine, Siv! J..Just one more push! You're almost there!” Siv let out the loudest, most blood curdling scream and Viggo watched Toothless attempt to cover his ear fins from her horrid screech. And then a few seconds later, she let out a sudden gasp and heavy breathing, her heart rate going crazy as she only heard silence.

“Oh my Thor...”

“W-What? What is it?” Siv was scared, she didn't hear any crying... Babies are supposed to cry! Why wasn't hers crying?

But it only took a few seconds. There was a little squeak and then high pitched whines and screams, making Siv let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she let her husband's hand go, her fingers trembling like crazy as she watched Astrid grab one of the many blankets and curl it around the baby, gently wiping off it's face and cooing softly.

“H-Hey there little one...” Viggo found his place, lifting up his wife and resting her back against his thighs as he sat on his knees and feet. She propped herself up and tears streamed down her face as she saw the little life in the blankets flailing, it's tiny hands still covered in blood but very animate, nonetheless. Astrid gently removed a dagger from her boot and handed it to Viggo.

“Y-You should cut the cord...” She muttered nervously as he took the dagger in his hand and gently sliced the umbilical cord with one swift motion. Astrid took the dagger back, slid it into her boot, and carefully handed the screaming infant to it's mother, who accepted the baby without any hesitation.

“Oh... H-Hi my little angel... Oh, you're so beautiful...” Siv couldn't stop herself as she sobbed uncontrollably and clutched the baby close to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart going crazy, falling completely in love with the little life that she just met.

Across the baby's face was the subtle dusting of many freckles that would most likely darken over time. On it's head was the smallest amount of dark brown fur that was imaginable and it's skin tone, while sickly due to the blood, matched Viggo's almost perfectly.

“Oh Siv... she's beautiful,” Siv and Astrid looked up to see tears falling from Viggo's eyes. He began to wipe them away as quickly as they came and gently reached out, pressing his finger under the baby's palm and feeling the little one grasp at his digit. A happy chuckle left him as he wiggled his finger back and forth, knowing this little one has stolen his heart already.

“I-Is it--”

“It's a girl,” Astrid told Siv immediately and scooted closer to Toothless who let out a happy churr when he saw the baby and tried his best to restrain himself from jumping up and down in excitement at the new life.

“P-Precious little girl... So beautiful,” Siv stuttered a little as she pressed kisses all over the little girl's face, who slowly stopped crying and began to react to her mother's voice. The baby's eyes began to twitch a little and as soon as they were open, Siv gasped, looking up at Viggo who shared a look of shock, his whole face going slightly pale.

“S-She's... She has...”

“What? Is she okay?” Astrid's curiosity immediately was peaked as she crossed the room and looked down at the infant's eyes, not expecting what she saw... Instead of two of the same color, her right eye was brown, and her left eye was very much green.

All three of them said in unison, and even Toothless warbled, “Holy Odin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know how Viggo is portrayed and I don't like it. I hate the trope "Redemption=Death". That is not happening for my husband. He gets proper redemption, my guy. He the next Zuko. Fight me on this.


End file.
